Fallen from grace - Severus Snape, Hermine Granger
by houseghost
Summary: Hermine Granger entdeckt, dass Professor Severus Snape weitaus mehr zu bieten hat, als nur das Brauen seiner Zaubertränke. Bitte Altersangabe beachten!
1. Wet dreams

Hier mal etwas leichtere Kost als bei ‚tear me apart', lg

Fallen from grace

Wet dreams

Hermine keuchte, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte in freudiger Erwartung auf das, was bald über sie kommen sollte. „Professor Snape", stöhnte sie zitternd, „hören Sie nicht auf! Was auch immer Sie tun, hören Sie nicht damit auf!" Sie fühlte ihn. Seinen harten, warmen Unterleib, seine Lippen, die gekonnt ihre Haut liebkosten.

Es war so verstörend, dass sie nicht aufhören konnte, sich zu bewegen, ihr Körper bäumte sich auf, es tat so weh. Sie rutschte mit ihrem Finger über ihre Klitoris und ächzte „Sever-…", sie stöhnte auf, alles wurde nass von der Flüssigkeit ihres Unterleibs. „Severus!"

Und so war es geschehen, wundervoll und unerwartet hatte er sie ohne sein Wissen befriedigt.

Er war unglaublich gewesen. Zärtlich und ungestüm zugleich. Erotisch, wundervoll. Heiß.

Severus Snape war heiß? Hermine setzte sich schlagartig auf. Das konnte nicht möglich sein.

Es war ihr vorherbestimmt gewesen, den Höhepunkt ihres Traumes zu erreichen, doch kaum war es vorbei, schlug sie die Augen auf und starrte schwer atmend den Bettvorhang an, der sie - zusammen mit einigen verbotenen Zaubern zum Schutz vor unerwarteten Besuchern - im Mädchenschlafsaal der Griffindors von der Außenwelt abschottete.

Was zur Hölle war nur in sie gefahren? Sie hatte feuchte Träume! Eigentlich wäre dieser Umstand nicht weiter ungewöhnlich gewesen, wenn man bedachte, dass sie ein mehr oder weniger normaler Teenager war. Zu ihrem Entsetzten jedoch, musste sie feststellen, dass ihre Träume von Severus Snape, ihren furchtbaren Zaubertränkelehrer, handelten. Schockiert rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis, was geschehen war. Er hatte sie gestreichelt. Wie zur Hölle konnte das geschehen? Selbst in einem Traum war die Vorstellung sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass er Zärtlichkeiten mit ihr austauschen würde. Und der intensive Blick seiner Augen, der sie so überaus erregt hatte, war nicht viel anders gewesen, als der, den er ihr während des Unterrichts zugeschossen hatte, als sie wieder einmal die Hand nicht bei sich halten konnte.

Oh mein Gott! Sie schüttelte sich. Sie war verrückt geworden! Er würde empört sein, wenn er das wüsste.

Aber er wusste es nicht, oder?

Bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung, die sie unverhofft auf einem der endlosen Gänge im Schloss mit ihm hatte, stieß sie prompt mit ihm zusammen. Er stand vor ihr und sah verächtlich auf sie hinab, während sie knallrot anlief und beschämt den Blick senkte, in der Hoffnung, er würde nichts merken. Doch es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er ein Auge auf ihr auffälliges Verhalten geworfen hatte. Verlegen lächelte sie ihn an, ihre Lippen öffneten sich und sie sprach zu ihm.

„Guten Morgen, Professor."

Er hob eine seiner Augenbrauen an und starrte fleißig weiter. „Sie sehen aus, als würden Sie etwas im Schilde führen, Miss Granger", murmelte er mit tiefer Stimme.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und war froh, als er sie ohne weitere Konsequenzen ziehen ließ. Das Glück schien auf ihrer Seite zu stehen, es ging für eine ganze Weile so weiter. Jedes Mal wenn sie ihn sah, blickte sie ihn aufgeregt an, grüßte ihn und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Es war, als könne sie sich nicht dagegen wehren. Mit der Zeit gewöhnte sie sich so sehr daran, dass sie langsam unvorsichtig wurde.

Eines Tages, als am Ende der Zaubertränkestunde alle anderen Schüler bereits gegangen waren, warf er ihr einen skeptischen Blick mit dunkler, hochgezogener Augenbraue entgegen. „Was haben Sie vor?"

Hermine blinzelte ihn unschuldig an. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte.

„Sprechen Sie schon!", forderte er und verschränkte gemächlich die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich … es ist nur so, dass …", stammelte sie unbeholfen.

Langsam entfaltete er seine Arme und streckte seine langen dünnen Finger. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz würde aussetzen, als er sich zu ihr über den Tisch beugte und ihr tief in die Augen blickte. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut fühlen, so nah war er bei ihr.

„Also, Miss Granger? Ich warte."

„Professor, bitte, verlangen Sie das nicht von mir", sagte sie aufgeregt.

Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich und ihr wurde bewusst, dass er nicht so einfach aufgeben würde. „Glauben Sie, ich bin blind?", fragte er eindringlich. „Glauben Sie, mir ist entgangen, wie Sie mich ansehen?" Hermine öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, doch er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Wie lange, dachten Sie, würde ich mir das noch mit ansehen? Raus mit der Sprache! Was führen sie im Schilde?"

Sie war unendlich nervös und wusste nicht, was sie tat, als sie sich zu ihm vorbeugte und ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund drückte. Ihre Lippen berührten seine, für einen kurzen Moment. Es war gerade lange genug, um seinen Geschmack zu spüren und geschah so schnell und unerwartet, dass sie selbst darüber erschrak.

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und er wich einen Schritt zurück. „Granger!", bellte er. „Was … was zum Teufel tun Sie da?"

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie seine gewaltige Stimme hörte. „Ich … es tut mir leid. Ich weiß es selbst nicht."

„Haben Sie den Verstand verloren?", zischte er sie an und fuhr sich prüfend mit dem Finger über die Lippen, als könne er nicht begreifen, was geschehen war. „Dieses Verhalten muss augenblicklich ein Ende haben!"

Erst jetzt dämmerte ihr, was sie angerichtet hatte. „Aber Professor", protestierte sie peinlich berührt. „Es ist nicht so, wie Sie vielleicht denken."

„Nein? Wie ist es dann?"

„Nun ja …" Ihr fehlten die Worte.

„Hören Sie auf damit!", befahl er mit harter Stimme. Seine Finger zitterten leicht, als er sie durch die Haare schob, um seine wilden schwarzen Strähnen zu bändigen. „Glauben Sie, ich lasse mich von Ihnen zum Narren halten?"

„Aber …"

„Nein! Ich sagte, es ist genug!" Er wirkte äußerst gestresst und stöhnte auf. „Das sind nicht Sie. Sie sind ein Streber, doch in letzter Zeit scheinen Sie mit Ihren Gedanken nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein." Er atmete tief ein und richtete sich gerade auf. „Ich besitze die Gabe, in Ihren Erinnerungen lesen zu können, Miss Granger. Wenn Sie also nicht wollen, dass ich in Ihren Kopf eindringe, dann sagen Sie mir endlich, was mit Ihnen los ist."

Ihre Kinnlade sackte nach unten. „Das können Sie nicht machen, Professor! Es ist verboten, so etwas unter diesen Umständen zu tun."

Er legte ein schiefes Grinsen auf. „Glauben Sie tatsächlich, das interessiert mich?"

Sie schluckte. „Schön. Sie haben gewonnen, aber das erlaubt Ihnen noch lange nicht freien Zugang zu meinen Gedanken …"

Es war zu spät. Seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum merklich und sie hörte ein sanftes Flüstern, das ihr einen Schauder durch den Körper jagte. Gleich darauf spürte sie, wie er in ihren Kopf eindrang und unter dem Durcheinander, das in ihren Gedanken herrschte, nach etwas Brauchbarem tastete. Das Gefühl war seltsam und nur ein wenig unangenehm, keinesfalls jedoch so, wie Harry es ihr beschrieben hatte. Entweder hatte er maßlos übertrieben, oder Snape hatte ihn mit Absicht darunter leiden lassen, als Dumbledore ihn gezwungen hatte, ihren Freund zu unterrichten. Genau genommen war diese Vorstellung gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich.

Noch ehe Hermine in der Lage war, zu realisieren, was geschah, war es vorbei. Snapes Augen glühten zornig. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich und er lehnte sich nach Halt suchend über den Tisch zu ihr, sodass sie nur noch Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt war. Sie konnte jede kleine, noch so schmale Falte auf seiner Haut sehen. Und sein Duft, so ein wunderbarer Duft! Männlich, erregend.

Oh Gott! Nicht schon wieder. Sie war definitiv erregt und starrte ihn mit großen braunen Augen an. Seine Nasenlöcher bebten. Er wusste etwas. Doch war es genug, um sie dafür zu töten?

Hermine gab sich große Mühe, nicht vor Angst in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Körper bei seinem Anblick in Wallung geriet und an den unmöglichsten Stellen Hitze ausstrahlte. Genau das hatte ihr jetzt noch gefehlt. Ihr Sexualverhalten war weitaus aktiver, als ihr Selbstschutzmechanismus, der sie davor bewahren sollte, eine Dummheit zu begehen. Die Libido hatte über die Angst gesiegt.

Als hätte er geahnt, worauf sie hinaus war, knurrte er sie an. „Sind Sie noch bei Trost?"

Hermine spürte, dass ihre Kehle mit einem Schlag ganz trocken wurde und wimmerte kleinlaut vor sich hin. „Ist das jetzt meine Schuld? Sie sollten es schließlich nie erfahren."

Er deutete mit dem Finger zur Tür. „Raus hier! Sofort!"

Sie biss sich auf die Zunge und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hätten es dabei belassen sollen, Professor. Meine Gedanken gehen niemanden etwas an."

Seine Lippen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen, als er mit einer Frage darauf antwortete. „Also haben Sie die Erlaubnis, mich bloßzustellen, während ich es nicht tun darf?"

Sie nickte stur. „Es war nur ein Kuss. Nicht mehr. Außerdem sind sie mein Professor. Sie sind älter und weiser …" Plötzlich stoppte sie, als sie den Blick auf seinem Gesicht sah, der jenseits der Wut zu liegen schien.

„Genug! Verschwinden Sie, bevor ich mich vergesse!"

Doch Hermine konnte nicht einfach gehen. Nicht jetzt und nicht so. Er hatte genauso ein Tabu gebrochen, wie sie es getan hatte. Sie sammelte all ihren Mut und setzte sich aufrecht vor ihm hin, um ihn zu konfrontieren. „Es war nur ein Traum, Professor. Ich kann nicht kontrollieren, was ich träume."

„Sie haben mich geküsst!"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Doch was Sie getan haben, war viel schlimmer. Sie haben sich meiner Gedanken bemächtigt. Das war etwas sehr Persönliches, Professor. Weitaus persönlicher, als mein flüchtiger Kuss. Aber wie dem auch sei, wer garantiert mir, dass Sie nicht dasselbe tun? Woher soll ich wissen, dass Sie nicht auch sexuelle Träume über mich haben?"

Er würgte und sah einen Moment lang so aus, als würde er ersticken, bevor er sich wieder fasste. „Was haben Sie gesagt?" Seine Worte wirkten eigenartig und gebrochen.

Hermine schluckte. Es machte sie nur noch mehr an, den verlorenen Ausdruck auf seinem stets so beherrschten Gesicht zu sehen. Ihr Unterleib wurde schon seit längerem jedes Mal feucht, wenn sie nur seine Stimme hörte. „Sie sind mit niemandem verheiratet, aber trotzdem sind Sie sehr wohl in dem Alter, in dem man noch Sex hat, also … mit Sicherheit haben Sie da unten Gefühle. Und so ist es nur logisch, dass es andere Möglichkeiten für Sie geben muss, um Ihre Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen." Sie plapperte und plapperte und als sie endlich fertig war, holte sie Luft und fügte an, „nebenbei gesagt, es ist ein großes Vergnügen, das zu tun. Sie müssen sich nicht dafür schämen."

Er sah sie mit einem tödlichen Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen an. Seine Atmung war schon längst nicht mehr ruhig und ebenmäßig, doch jetzt schien sich die Anspannung in ihm nur noch mehr zu steigern. Ohne Vorwarnung griff er nach dem Kragen an ihrer Bluse, zog sie auf die Füße und zu sich über den Tisch. Dann schob er sie quer durch das Klassenzimmer, wo er sie letztendlich gegen die harte Steinwand presste.

Sie spürte, wie seine Finger langsam auf ihrer Kleidung in Richtung ihrer Körpermitte rutschten und fühlte die Hitze, die von ihr aufstieg, als ihr bewusst wurde, was er vorhatte. Die kalte Mauer im Rücken, die Wärme seines Körpers vor ihr, es war alles zu unwirklich, um wahr zu sein. Unbewusst benetzte sie sich mit der Zunge die Lippen und beobachtete jeden seiner Handgriffe. Er sah so zornig und so erregt aus, dass sie nicht wusste, wie ihr geschah, als er seinen Mund auf ihren presste. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie diesen Mann so neben der Spur erlebt, wie in diesem sehr intimen Moment. Seine Zunge drang in ihren Mund und sie gewährte ihm Einlass. Er küsste sie voller Intensität und Leidenschaft, bis ihnen die Luft ausging und Hermine atemlos zurückschreckte. Ihre Hände ruhten auf seiner bebenden Brust, und umschlossen fest die Knöpfe seines schwarzen Fracks, ohne dass sie es überhaupt realisiert hatte. Während sie Luft in ihre Lungen pumpte, starrten sie sich gegenseitig an. Ein weiterer Kuss folgte, dem sie sich zeitgleich ergaben und ihre Zungen umeinander kreisen ließen. Keiner von beiden war erfahren genug, um ein Experte im Küssen zu sein. Und trotzdem herrschte eine seltsame Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen, der sich beide hingaben.

Noch ehe sie Zeit fand, sich damit auseinander zusetzen, was überhaupt geschah, merkte sie, dass ihre Kleidung unten herum so gut wie verschwunden war. Er hatte sie einfach auf die Seite geschoben. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Panik, als sie seine Hand fühlte, die zwischen ihre Beine glitt, die er einfach mit dem Knie auseinander drückte.

„Professor", flüsterte sie. „Was haben Sie vor?"

Er hielt inne und legte schwer atmend seinen Kopf an ihre Stirn. „Ich weiß es nicht, Granger." Seine eine Hand ruhte nach wie vor zwischen ihren Schenkeln und streichelte dort sanft ihre Haut, während er mit der anderen durch ihr wirres Haar fuhr. Etwas Nachdenkliches lag in seinem Blick. „Nenn mich nicht Professor, Hermine", sagte er leise. „Wenigstens jetzt bin ich Severus."

Hermine blickte ihn an und nickte. Ihr Körper lechzte danach, ihn zu spüren, doch sie wusste selbst nicht, ob sie dazu bereit war. „Küss mich, Severus", hauchte sie und schloss voller Erwartung die Augen. Noch immer klang sein Name in ihrem Kopf nach.

Er umfing mit seiner Hand ihr Gesicht und zog sie zu sich. Dann drückte er ihr einen langen und innigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Hermine konnte nicht genug davon bekommen und wollte mehr. Ihre Hand grub sich in seinen Nacken und presste ihn fest an sich. Ihr Atem ging so schnell, dass sie wieder völlig außer Atem geriet. Sie legte den Kopf zurück und sah ihn voller Leidenschaft an. Sein Blick war nicht minder bewegt, wie sie feststellte, und so fühlte sie sich ermutigt, mit der Hand abwärts über seine schwarzen Gewänder zu fahren. Zwischen seinen Beinen hielt sie inne und spürte die deutliche Wölbung seines erregten Glieds. Sie schloss die Finger darum und stöhnte auf.

Er schluckte hart. „Hermine, bitte …", sein Blick war beinahe flehend, „… zwing mich nicht, etwas zu tun, was hinterher einer von uns bereuen wird."

Sie streckte ihre andere Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus und legte sie vorsichtig auf seine Wange, während ihre andere immer noch zwischen seinen Beinen ruhte und ihn sanft streichelte. „Woher willst du das wissen, Severus? Woher willst du wissen, dass ich es bereuen werde?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte seine Stirn an ihre. „Ich werde es bereuen, wenn ich nicht damit warte. Du bist nicht bereit dazu. Und ich bin es ebenso wenig."

Das machte sie stutzig. „Severus … ich kann es fühlen."

„Nein."

Sie wirkte enttäuscht. „Warum nicht?"

Er stieß die Luft laut hörbar aus. „Du willst wissen, warum? Weil es so nicht sein sollte. Nicht mit uns beiden. Es ist unangebracht, das zu tun. Oder hast du vergessen, wer ich bin? Und selbst, wenn es das nicht wäre, sollte es nicht hier auf diese Art geschehen."

Sie nahm seine Lippe zwischen ihre Zähne und kaute zärtlich darauf herum. „Ich möchte dich spüren, Severus. Jetzt und hier." Sie schloss ihre Finger fest um seine Männlichkeit und genoss das tiefe, wohlige Stöhnen, das aus seiner Kehle drang.

„Hermine … bitte ..."

„Lass mich dich fühlen, Severus", hauchte sie und hörte nicht auf, ihn zu streicheln.

Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie er sanft zwei Finger in ihren Körper einführte. Sie japste nach Luft, nicht weil sie Schmerzen hatte, er war extrem vorsichtig, sie nicht zu verletzen, was sie eigentlich nicht erwartet hätte. Aber ganz ehrlich, was von alldem hatte sie überhaupt erwartet?

Als sie vor Lust aufschreien wollte, legte er ihr eine Hand auf den Mund, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, während er ihr einen leuchtenden Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen zuwarf. Er presste seinen Körper gegen ihren Unterleib und sie fühlte die Härte seines steifen Glieds, das sich bei jeder seiner Bewegungen durch seine Hose hindurch auf ihrer bloßen Haut auf und ab bewegte.

Hermine war starr vor Überraschung, als er sie mit seinen Fingern ausfüllte. Es war vollkommen anders, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, schließlich war es nicht das gleiche, ihre eigenen Finger in sich zu spüren. Trotz der befremdlichen Situation konnte sie nicht sagen, dass es unangenehm war. Im Gegenteil, es war verstörend, dass sie kein Problem damit zu haben schien, wie sich ihr Professor in seinem Klassenzimmer an ihr zu schaffen machte. Ihre Gedanken spielten verrückt. Was würde geschehen, wenn er tatsächlich auf die Idee kommen würde, seinen Penis in sie zu stecken? Vermutlich würde es nicht geschehen, sonst hätte er es schon getan. Aber wenn doch, was dann? Er hatte recht, sie war immer noch seine Schülerin. Unbewusst dachte sie an ihren Traum und stöhnte mit halb geschlossenen Augen auf.

Als sie ihn anblickte, sah sie die Ernsthaftigkeit, das Verlangen und die Sehnsüchte eines erwachsenen Mannes, der sich vollends über die unangemessene Situation im Klaren war. Lust leuchtete in seinen dämonischen Augen. Sie konnte sein duftendes schwarzes Haar an ihrer Wange fühlen. Er roch so wunderbar, genauso wie er es in ihren Träumen getan hatte und sie fing an, sich mehr und mehr zu entspannen. War da tatsächlich etwas Sinnliches an dieser verrückten Sache? Sie fürchtete, dass es so war, die Feuchtigkeit ihres Unterleibs bestätigte all ihre Vermutungen.

Er stöhnte in ihr Ohr, als seine Finger die Hitze ihres Körpers erkundeten. Sie war so jung, so weich. Er fühlte das sich ständig steigernde Verlangen, sie zu Boden zu pressen und sie zu besteigen und rubbelte seinen Penis an ihr, bis seine Geräusche lauter wurden. Und dann, letztendlich überkam es ihn, er stöhnte laut auf und durchnässte seine Hose und ihre Haut. Der aufgelöste Blick auf seinem Gesicht, als er seinen warmen Samen vergoss, versetzte ihr einen wohligen Schauder. Es lag jenseits ihrer Vorstellungskraft, dass er zu so einer Regung fähig war.

Sie atmete heftig, ebenso wie er, und blinzelte ihn an. Seine langen schwarzen Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht und Hermine genoss die Wärme seines Atems, der ihr entgegenströmte. Was war mit ihnen geschehen? Sie hatte ihn mit einfachen Gesten dazu gebracht, den Höhepunkt zu erreichen. Er hatte ihren erregenden Duft gerochen, mit seiner großen, empfindlichen Nase. Ihre Finger hatten ihn gereizt und kurz darauf war er gekommen, wie ein unerfahrener Teenager. Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken daran. Verdutzt presste er seine Handflächen links und rechts von ihrem Kopf gegen die Mauer und atmete schnell aus und ein.

Hermine drehte ihre Augen zur Seite, um einen Blick auf seine wunderbaren starken Hände zu erhaschen, die im Gegensatz zu seinem viel zu dürren Körper standen.

„Niemand darf davon erfahren!", sagte er mit seiner melancholischen, tiefen Stimme, die im Moment nicht ganz so viel Kraft hatte, wie gewöhnlich.

Sie nickte. Es war nicht nötig, ihr das zu sagen, doch es wunderte sie, dass er es erwähnte. „Wie oft tust du das mit deinen Schülern?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Was meinst du?", wollte er sichtlich überrascht wissen.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Oh, komm schon! Das!" Ihr Zeigefinger deutete nach unten, auf seine versiffte, nasse Hose.

Er sah sie auf eine Art an, die ihr fremd war. Sein Ausdruck war fast schon verletzt. „Was denkst du von mir?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht, aber es ist doch selbstverständlich, dass ich das für mich behalte, oder etwa nicht?"

„Ich war mir nicht sicher. Diese Situation ist sehr ungewöhnlich für mich."

„Oh."

Er schnaubte leise vor sich hin, als ihm bewusst wurde, worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Dachtest du, dass ich meine Studenten durch die Gegend ficke? Ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor gemacht." Er schluckte. „Und es wird auch nie wieder geschehen." Langsam trat er zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper.

Sie war erleichtert und geschockt zugleich und wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. „Severus …" Zögerlich legte sie ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Es geht mich ja auch eigentlich gar nichts an", murmelte sie mit hochrotem Kopf.

„Glaubst du mir etwa nicht? Ich habe noch nie zuvor eine Frau so angefasst."

Sie starrte ihn an. „Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Ich dachte nur nicht, dass du …"

„Dass ich was?", zischte er leicht säuerlich.

„Nun ja, dass du noch nie mit einer Frau Sex hattest."

Er senkte den Blick und ließ eine Hand durch seine schwarzen Haare gleiten, als ihm endlich bewusst wurde, was er in ihrer Gegenwart getan hatte. „Entschuldige mich. Ich brauche eine Dusche."

„Natürlich."

Er sah verstört aus, als er sich umdrehte und zur Tür eilte und sich die Masse seiner schwarzen Kleidung hinter ihm aufblähte, bis er um die Ecke verschwunden war.


	2. Realisation

Fallen from grace

Kapitel 2

Realisation

Die nächste Begegnung, die Hermine mit Professor Snape hatte, verlief eigenartig. Keiner von beiden wusste anfangs, wie er reagieren sollte, als sie sich im Klassenzimmer gegenüber standen. Unter großen Anstrengungen bemühten sich beide, so normal wie möglich zu handeln, als wäre nie etwas zwischen ihnen vorgefallen. Während des Unterrichts war es nicht besonders schwer, die alten Gewohnheiten wieder aufzunehmen, schließlich war er bekannt dafür, zurückweisend und hart zu sein. Abgesehen davon gingen sie sich gegenseitig aus dem Weg, wann immer es möglich war. Das hieß, es gab keine Gespräche auf dem Gang, keine Blicke und auch keine Begrüßungen mehr. Den Rest der Zeit, den sie nicht mit lernen oder lesen verbrachte, war Hermine mit ihren Freunden zusammen. Mit allen Mitteln versuchte sie, sich von dem eigenartigen Geschehnis in seinem Klassenzimmer abzulenken. Doch zu behaupten, dass sie sich mit der unausgesprochenen Übereinkunft zwischen ihnen zufrieden gegeben hätte, entsprach keinesfalls der Realität. Irgendwann kam der Punkt, an dem sie erkennen musste, dass sie den Vorfall nicht weiter ignorieren konnte, immerhin hatte er seine Finger in dem intimsten Bereich ihres Körpers gehabt und ihre nackte Haut mit seinem Samen benetzt. Es war eigenartig, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, als hätte sich in ihr einiges verändert. Sie war nicht sicher, was es war und wollte verzweifelt mit ihm darüber reden, doch das Glück schien für viele Tage nicht auf ihrer Seite zu stehen. Immer wieder musste sie sich in Geduld üben und auf einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt warten.

Mit klopfendem Herzen betrat sie sein Klassenzimmer und versteckte sich die ganze Stunde über schweigsam hinter ihrem Kessel, während er sich mit langen Schritten durch den Raum bewegte und der Reihe nach seine Schüler zurechtwies. Wenn schon sie vollkommen von der Rolle war, so wollte wenigstens er sich nichts anmerken lassen. Schließlich beobachtete sie ihn dabei, wie er seine Nase über ihren Kessel hielt, um zu überprüfen, ob ihr Trank korrekt gebraut war. Er warf ihr einen kurzen aber tiefgründigen Blick zu, den nur sie sehen konnte und steckte seine Nase wieder in den Kessel. Hermine konnte den angenehmen Duft riechen, der von seinem Körper ausströmte und musste unweigerlich an die Bilder in ihrem Kopf denken, die sich dort eingebrannt hatten, als er seinen harten Penis an ihrem Körper gerieben hatte. Sie krallte sich mit den Händen an der Tischkante fest und spürte, wie ihr Körper dahin schmolz, während sie nicht fähig war, etwas dagegen zu tun. Ein wohliger Schauder lief ihr den Rücken entlang.

Snape hob skeptisch seine Augenbraue an und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, fast so, als könne er nicht schnell genug von ihr wegkommen. Mein Gott! Er hatte sie eiskalt erwischt.

Hermine seufzte. Sie hatte wirklich alle Mühe, ruhig auf ihrem Platz hocken zu bleiben, während sie die Säfte ihres Körpers spürte, die deutlich in Wallung waren. Zitternd beobachtete sie ihn dabei, wie er zu seinem Pult hinüber glitt, sich mit gekreuzten Beinen gegen die Kante lehnte und ein Buch in die Hand nahm, ganz so, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen, war ihm jedoch sehr wohl bewusst geworden, was in ihr vorging. Hermine war der Verzweiflung nahe. Es musste etwas passieren, so konnte das nicht weiter gehen.

Gegen Ende der Stunde wartete sie, bis alle das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten und sie alleine mit ihm zurückblieb. Nervös baute sie sich vor ihm auf und sah ihn an. „Wir müssen reden. Bitte."

Er klappte demonstrativ das Buch zu und legte es neben sich ab. Dann verschränkte er seelenruhig die Arme vor der Brust und blickte mit unleserlicher Mimik auf sie hinunter. „Ja?" In seiner Stimme gab es keinen Hinweis auf eine Veränderung, er klang wie gewöhnlich.

Hermine bezweifelte, dass das ein gutes Zeichen war und kaute angespannt auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Nun ja, ich denke einfach, wir sollten darüber reden, was passiert ist."

Er schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „Nicht jeder hat das Bedürfnis, sich mehr als nötig mit anderen unterhalten zu müssen und Tratsch zu verbreiten."

Ihr entging nicht, dass er es vermieden hatte, ihren Namen zu nennen, was die Situation für sie deutlich komplizierter machte. Sollte sie ihn als ihren Professor oder als Severus ansprechen? Es war nicht unbedingt etwas, was sie ein für alle Mal geklärt hatten, während sie sich aufeinander gestürzt hatten.

„So?", fragte sie schlicht. „Das habe ich auch gar nicht vor."

Er wirkte ein wenig verunsichert, doch nur für einen winzigen Moment, ehe er wieder sein altbekanntes Gesicht zeigte. Seine Augenbrauen rutschten bis zum Anschlag nach oben. „Nicht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

Ihre Stimme war so ernst, dass er es wagte, sich etwas weiter zu öffnen, als es gewöhnlich der Fall gewesen wäre. „Worum geht es dann?"

Die Frage schien einfach zu klingen, für Hermine aber war sie sehr bedeutsam. Sie verstand, dass er sich weiter aus dem Fenster lehnte, als es ihm behagte. Die eigentliche Person des Professors war immer verschlossen gewesen. Es gab nicht besonders viel, das sie über ihn wusste, abgesehen von seinem zurückgezogenen Dasein in den Kerkern von Hogwarts. Doch so richtig war ihr das erst klar geworden, nachdem sie diese intime Erfahrung mit ihm gemacht hatte.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll", gestand sie und strich sich verlegen eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich dich ansprechen soll, Severus ... Professor ..." Sie biss sich auf die Zunge und hoffte, dass er sie nicht dafür rügen würde, dass sie einfach seinen Vornamen benutzt hatte.

Er atmete tief ein und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich gefasst hatte. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie seine Gedanken umherkreisten. „Und ich weiß nicht, was ich dir darauf antworten soll, Hermine." Seine Augen leuchteten ihr eindringlich entgegen. „Was soll ich dir erzählen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwas. Es ist nicht leicht für mich, damit umzugehen."

Er räusperte sich, um seine Stimme zu klären, die plötzlich nicht mehr so gewaltig klang, wie sie es von ihm gewohnt war. „Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen ...", murmelte er vor sich hin. Dann stockte er und blickte sie mit seinen tiefschwarzen Augen an. „Das ist dir doch klar, oder?"

Sie wippte verunsichert mit den Füßen auf und ab. „Keine Ahnung. Ich meine, ich bin ziemlich durcheinander deswegen. Anfangs dachte ich, ich komme damit zurecht, aber jetzt … Es fällt mir schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und mich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren." Sie sah verloren aus. „Vielleicht hätte ich nicht damit anfangen sollen, dich zu küssen. Doch irgendwie ist es einfach geschehen. Ich weiß nicht, was über mich kam … aber es hat sich gut angefühlt."

Er hob seine Braue an. „Das ist wohl kaum der Punkt, denkst du nicht? Wir dürfen nicht einfach etwas tun, nur weil es sich gut anfühlt."

Sie blickte beschämt zu Boden. „Und was jetzt? Ich meine, was werden wir jetzt tun, Severus?" Ihr Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals. Sie war ungeheuer angespannt, weil sie nicht sicher war, wie er reagieren würde, oder was er zu ihr sagen würde.

Er seufzte tief und ließ die Arme sinken. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Severus …" In Hermines Kopf drehte sich alles. Was konnte sie von ihm erwarten? Im Moment war sie sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, warum sie überhaupt angefangen hatte, mit ihm darüber zu reden.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen", bestätigte er knapp.

Während er mit den Armen an seinen Seiten herabhängend dastand, sah er nicht so aus, als hätte er eine passende Antwort parat, die beide zufrieden stellen würde. Vorsichtig streckte sie sich nach vorne und legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust. Der Kontakt, den ihre Fingerspitzen mit der schweren schwarzen Kleidung und seiner Wärme machten, ließ sie schaudern. Unbewusst leckte sie sich über die Lippen.

Es war kein Wunder, dass sein Atem schneller ging. In ihr sah es nicht anders aus, als sie seinen Duft einatmete und ihre Finger unbewusst über die schwarzen Knöpfe strichen. „Hermine …", murmelte er mit rauer Stimme. Sein Mund war trocken und halb geöffnet, während er nach Worten suchte.

Sie blickte auf und sah ihm in die Augen. Wieder erkannte sie die Ernsthaftigkeit und die Verwirrtheit, die sich darin spiegelten. „Ja?"

„Was ist das?"

Sie legte fragend die Stirn in Falten. „Was, Severus?"

„Ich meine, sieh dich an …" Er schluckte hart. „Was tust du hier? Warum bist du zu mir gekommen?"

„Was meinst du?", wollte sie verunsichert wissen, als hätte sie keine Ahnung, wovon er überhaupt sprach.

„Ich meine das mit uns." Über sich selbst irritiert lockerte er einige der Knöpfe an seinem Hals. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er soeben gesagt hatte. Seit seiner Kindheit hatte es nichts mehr gegeben, das er mit einem anderen Menschen geteilt hatte. Der bloße Gedanke daran, auch nur irgendwie mit ihr in Verbindung zu stehen, erschreckte ihn. Doch er konnte nicht verleugnen, was geschehen war.

„Oh." Sie fühlte, wie sich ihr Puls beschleunigte und schien langsam zu realisieren, dass es eigenartig war, dass sie so nahe bei ihm war. „Ich weiß es nicht", gestand sie überrascht. „Du bist mein Professor, oder nicht?"

Er nickte schwach. „Ja."

„Darf ich nicht zu dir kommen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vermutlich hängt es davon ab, was du von mir erwartest." Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war nur schwer zu deuten. Er wirkte besorgt und planlos zugleich.

„Denkst du, es ist unangemessen, wenn sich eine Schülerin mit ihrem Professor unterhält?"

Severus lachte mit leichtem Sarkasmus in der Stimme auf. „Wenn sie dabei seine Brust berührt … Ja. Dann ist es unangemessen." Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte auf. „Hermine … Was willst du von mir?"

Plötzlich wurden ihre Hände eiskalt. Ja, was wollte sie von ihm? Wie gut kannte sie ihn überhaupt? Immerhin war er ihr Professor. Aber abgesehen davon gab es fast nichts, das sie über ihn wusste. Und dennoch drang sie etwas in seine Nähe, ganz gleich, wie unerklärlich es auch sein mochte. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, doch es dauerte, ehe sie ein Wort hervorbrachte. „Ich … ich glaube, ich will dich, Severus."

Er starrte sie an. Sekunden vergingen, die sich wie Minuten anfühlten, während es ungewöhnlich still zwischen ihnen wurde. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war nach wie vor schwer zu deuten. Mal wirkte er so, als wäre er wütend, dann wieder so, als wüsste er einfach nicht weiter.

„Severus?", fragte sie zaghaft.

„Ja." Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Gegenfrage, was ihr versicherte, dass er darüber nachdachte.

„Ich weiß, das ist merkwürdig", fuhr sie fort. „Du bist mein Professor ... Aber irgendwie fühle ich, dass das nicht alles ist." Sie holte Luft. „Oder?"

Er räusperte sich verlegen. „Hermine … ich bin mir selbst nicht sicher, ob ich mich damit zufrieden geben kann, dass ich nur dein Professor bin." Seine Stimme war leise geworden, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Magen verkrampfte. Nicht weil es ihr unangenehm war, was sie gehört hatte. Im Gegenteil! Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, so etwas von einem so verschlossenen Mann wie ihm zu hören. „Mir geht es genauso", sagte sie mit einem milden Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir geschieht, Severus."

Eine Weile lang schwiegen sie sich an und ließen die Gewichtigkeit der Bedeutung ihrer Worte aufeinander einwirken. Erneut legte sich Stille über den Raum, die nur vom Geräusch des Atmens unterbrochen wurde, bis Hermine ihm ein unerwartetes Lächeln schenkte, das ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen schien. Er schluckte schwer und nahm sie sanft aber bestimmt bei den Schultern. „Hermine … wir können das nicht tun. Wir … wir dürfen das nicht tun."

Sie nickte matt, ohne es so richtig zu realisieren. Der Blick ihrer Augen war völlig unvermittelt leer geworden, das Lächeln verschwunden. Die Situation schien hoffnungslos und eigentlich hätte ihr klar sein müssen, dass er so reagieren würde, doch in ihrem Inneren hatte sie auf eine andere Antwort gehofft. Ihr war bewusst geworden, dass sie sich auf unerklärliche Weise zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, auch dann, wenn es alles andere als angemessen war. Schon oft hatte sie sich in ihrem Leben über Regeln hinwegsetzen müssen und so wie sie sich kannte, war sie bereit, es jederzeit erneut zu tun. Wenn nötig, auch jetzt.

„Hast du mir zugehört?", fragte er sanft, als sie nicht auf ihn reagierte.

„Ich denke schon. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das überhaupt hören will."

Er nahm ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger und schob ihren Kopf nach oben, bis sie ihn zwangsläufig ansah. „Du bist zu jung für das."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Sie sah ihm in die Augen und verlor sich in den endlosen Tiefen, die ihr daraus entgegenstrahlten.

„Weil ich dir nicht das geben kann, was du verdienst. Du verdienst es, deine Erfahrungen mit jemandem zu machen, der genauso alt ist, wie du es bist."

Ein schmerzhafter Stich traf sie in der Brust. „Und wenn das nicht das ist, was ich will? Was ist, wenn ich jemand anders will?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er verhindern, dass sie etwas sagen würde, was sie später bereuen könnte. Doch sie ließ sich davon nicht beirren. „Was ist, wenn ich dich will?"

Severus schob seine Hände tief durch die Haare. „Hermine. Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein ..."

„Warum nicht? Du bist mein Professor und ich vertraue dir."

„Das genügt aber nicht."

Sie blinzelte ihn voller Erwartung an. „Severus … warum glaubst du, ist das neulich geschehen? Wir sind beide vollkommen außer Kontrolle geraten. Ich habe dich geküsst. Und du hast mich ebenfalls geküsst, wenn du dich erinnerst."

Er seufzte schwermütig. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das zulassen konnte ... Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren. Und das darf nicht geschehen."

„Warum nicht?", fragte sie ungläubig, ohne über die Situation nachzudenken, in der sie steckten.

„Ich bin dein Lehrer, Hermine. Du stehst unter meiner Obhut, wie alle anderen Schüler auch." Seine farblosen Wangen hatten einen ihr unbekannten, leuchtenden Farbton angenommen. „Fest steht jedenfalls, dass es sich nicht wiederholen darf. Verstehst du?"

Er sah sie eindringlich an, doch Hermine konnte nicht vergessen, was sie gefühlt hatte, als sie sich voller Leidenschaft geküsst hatten. „Aber ich weiß, dass da etwas sein muss", beteuerte sie. „Irgendetwas. Und ich möchte herausfinden, was es ist."

Er kniff die Augen fest zusammen, so als würden ihm ihre Worte Schmerzen bereiten. Hermine konnte eine tiefe Sorgenfalte zwischen seinen Brauen erkennen und wusste, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel, sich damit auseinander zu setzen.

„Nicht", sagte er ernst. „Mach es nicht schwerer, als es ohnehin schon ist." Sie wusste, wie viel Kraft es ihn kostete, das zu sagen. Wenn sie jemals eines über ihn gelernt hatte, dann die Tatsache, dass er nun wirklich niemand war, der seine Gefühle auf der Zunge trug. „Glaub mir, ich achte dich mehr, als es mir lieb ist. Lass mich das nicht verlieren. Bitte."

„Wie kannst du das sagen?", fragte sie verwirrt und schüttelte ihre Locken.

Er lächelte zaghaft. „Du bist sechzehn."

„Aber im September werde ich volljährig. Und überhaupt, was soll das heißen, ich bin sechzehn? Dass ich nicht gut genug bin? Es gibt Kulturen, da spielt es keine Rolle, wie alt jemand ist, Severus."

Seine Hand streckte sich langsam nach ihr aus und strich ihr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Das ist das schlechteste Argument, dass ich je von dir gehört habe, Granger." Ein kaum ersichtliches Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel und ließ ihn deutlich jünger wirken, als gewöhnlich. „Aber das ist nicht alles. Ich hatte nicht viel in meinem Leben, an dem ich festhalten konnte." Mit einem Schlag war das Lächeln verschwunden und einem ernsten, starren Blick gewichen. Hermine hielt den Atem an, als ihr bewusst wurde, was er ihr offenbarte. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht. „Ich habe niemals etwas wie das erlebt. Und ich möchte es nicht zerstören. Vielleicht wird der Tag kommen, an dem ich daran glauben kann, doch nicht, so lange ich in Hogwarts bin."

Sie war verblüfft und starrte ihn auch so an. „Dann hast du also vor, das Unterrichten aufzugeben?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Eines Tages. Ja. Es war nie mein Wunsch, Lehrer zu sein. Ich bin nicht besonders gut im Umgang mit Menschen."

Hermine krallte sich mit den Fingern an seinen Knöpfen fest. „Aber was wird bis dahin sein? Ich weiß, was ich tue, Severus. Und ich weiß, was ich will. Denkst du vielleicht, ich bin nicht fähig, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, bei der es um meine Zukunft geht?"

„Das sagst du jetzt. Aber ich bin sechsunddreißig, Hermine. Das ist bedeutend älter." Seine Kiefer waren für einen Augenblick fest aufeinander gepresst. Er sah nicht glücklich über diesen Umstand aus.

„Das ist kein Alter für einen Zauberer. Sieh dir Dumbledore an ..."

Ein sarkastisches Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht, noch ehe sie ausgesprochen hatte. „Und was wird sein, wenn du meiner überdrüssig wirst? Niemand wird so etwas wie das je verstehen können. Was glaubst du, würde man über dich denken? Menschen urteilen schnell, Hermine. Ich selbst kann es nicht gutheißen. Ich kann mich nicht in etwas hineinstürzen, wenn ich nicht weiß, was mich dabei erwartet. In meiner Position kann ich es mir nicht erlauben, dass mich jemand verletzt."

Sie sah ihn mit einer Aufrichtigkeit an, die ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Körper jagte. „Das werde ich auch nicht tun, Severus. Glaube mir. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich weiß, was ich will. Und ich meine es so."

Er schüttelte sich. „Ich möchte es nicht darauf ankommen lassen. Mein Leben ist zu kompliziert für so etwas. Du bist jung und attraktiv und klug. Deine Zeit wird kommen, Hermine. Aber sie wird nicht mir gehören."

Sie starrte ihn entgeistert an. Es traf sie hart. „Severus, bitte … tu das nicht. Es verletzt mich, das zu hören. Denkst du wirklich, ich wäre an einem von den Jungs interessiert? Sie sind nur darauf aus, jemanden zu finden, der ihnen einen bläst ..." Ein rosiger Schatten streifte ihre Wangen. Ohne dass sie es wollte, musste sie an seinen unerwarteten Höhepunkt denken, der ihre Knie ins Wanken gebracht hatte. Aufgrund seiner Ausstrahlung schien er übernatürlich stark, doch in diesem Moment war er so menschlich gewesen, wie es nur möglich war. „Aber ich will mehr. Ich will, dass es sich richtig anfühlt", sagte sie felsenfest. „Und als ich dir so nahe war, hatte ich dieses Gefühl, das mir keiner von ihnen bisher geben konnte." Sie bearbeitete angespannt ihre Lippe. „Weißt du, die ganze Woche über habe ich mir den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Ich wusste es nicht. Ich fühlte mich verloren, weil ich Angst davor hatte, dass du mich von dir weisen würdest. Und da ging mir ein Licht auf. Mir wurde klar, dass ich mehr wollte." Ihre Stimme verstummte plötzlich, als sie den ernsten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sah.

„Hermine, bitte", sagte er leise. „Es steht für uns beide zu viel auf dem Spiel. Das Ministerium hat ohnehin schon ein Auge auf die Schule geworfen. Angenommen, Umbridge kommt dahinter, was denkst du, wäre dann los?"

„Aber niemand muss es erfahren, Severus."

Er lachte bitter auf. „Und was, wenn doch? Du steckst gerade in deinem fünften Schuljahr an Hogwarts. Aber angenommen, es würde sich etwas zwischen uns entwickeln - was absolut verboten wäre ... Was, wenn das bekannt wird? Sie würden dir den Schulabschluss verwähren und mich nach Askaban schicken."

Er zuckte zusammen, bei dem Gedanken daran, was Hermine nicht entging. Unbewusst wich sie einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte recht. Wenn jemand sie so sehen würde, wäre alles vorbei. Schon die sanfte Berührung ihrer Hände auf seiner Brust, der offensichtlich erregte Zustand, in dem sie sich immer noch befand, könnte sowohl ihre Zukunft, als auch seine gefährden.

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie leise. „Was denkst du, was ich jetzt tun soll?"

Er verbarg den Kopf in den Händen und atmete tief ein, während Hermine wie gebannt auf seine langen dünnen Finger blickte, die von den sonderbaren schwarzen Haarsträhnen umrahmt waren, die sie magisch anzogen.

„Ich kann es mir nicht aussuchen, Severus. Das, was auch immer es ist, ist einfach passiert."

Langsam ließ er die Hände sinken und faltete sie vor dem Schoß ineinander. „Ich … ich weiß", sagte er gedankenverloren.

Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine und blickte ihn an. Seine Haut zu berühren versetzte sie in einen wohlig warmen Zustand. Ihr Daumen strich sanft über seine Finger. „Severus …"

Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich tief in ihre. „Ich kann das nicht tun, Hermine. Nicht in meiner Position. Verstehst du? Ich würde dein Leben ruinieren."

„Ich finde es sehr ehrenwert, dass du so denkst, aber nein, das würdest du nicht. Du würdest es bereichern, Severus. So wie du es in diesem Moment tust." Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und streckte sich zu ihm empor. Ganz plötzlich waren all ihre Bedenken und Ängste verschwunden. Sie sah nur noch seine unbeschreiblichen Augen und hörte auf ihre Gefühle. Ihre Hände griffen zärtlich in seinen Nacken. Sie genoss es, ihre Finger um sein Haar zu schlingen und die kräftige Struktur zu spüren. Zurückblickend hätte sie niemals gedacht, dass er sich so vertraut und wunderbar anfühlen würde. Doch sie hatte sich getäuscht. Es gab einiges, das sie nicht über ihn wusste. Unbewusst öffnete sie den Mund und wollte nichts anderes tun, als ihn küssen.

Er schluckte, als ihm bewusst wurde, was sie vorhatte und umfasste ihre Hüften. „Hermine …", hauchte er heiser, doch sie legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf den Mund und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. „Bitte … tu das nicht", fuhr er fort. Seine Stimme war kaum noch zu hören.

Hermine spürte, wie ihr Körper auf seine Nähe reagierte. Die Haut seiner Lippen war sanft, weich und verlockend, und sie erinnerte sich an ihren ersten flüchtigen Kuss, den sie ihm gegeben hatte. Sie fühlte ohne Zweifel, dass er sie wollte, ebenso, wie er sie letztes Mal auch gewollt hatte, voller Leidenschaft und Begierde. Warum sollten sie sich weiterhin etwas vormachen und so tun, als würde die Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen nicht bestehen? Ganz gleich, wie unerfahren sie auch sein mochte, ihr entging nicht, was für ein unbändiges Verlangen nach körperlicher Nähe und Geborgenheit sie beherrschte. All das, was in diesem Moment unzweifelhaft in seinem Ausdruck lag, war für sie. Selbst das Zögern, das er ihr entgegenbrachte, denn es zeigte ihr, dass er nicht leichtfertig mit ihr umgehen wollte.

„Severus …", hauchte sie und berührte mit ihren Lippen seinen Mund.

Er schloss die Augen und ließ den Kontakt ihrer weichen Haut auf sich einwirken. Seine Hände umschlossen ihr Gesicht und drückten sie an sich. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihm. „Hermine …" Ihre Lippen ließen ihn wohlig schaudern. Sie waren so zärtlich zu ihm und vermutlich war es das schönste Gefühl, das ihm je ein Mensch in seinem entbehrungsreichen Leben beschert hatte. Es weckte seine Sehnsüchte, die tief verborgen in ihm schlummerten.

Sie presste ihren Körper fest an ihn und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Die Härte seiner Männlichkeit, die zwischen ihre Beine drängte, schoss ihr zuckende Blitze durch den Unterleib. Feuchtigkeit durchströmte sie, heiße Flüssigkeiten, die nur darauf warteten, ihm Eingang in ihre Körpermitte zu gewähren. Als er schließlich den Mund öffnete, fühlte sie seine Zunge, die die weiche, geschwollene Haut ihrer Lippen liebkoste.

Die Anziehungskraft, die sie beherrschte, war zurückgekehrt. Keiner von beiden konnte sich erklären, was mit ihnen geschah. Und für einen Moment lang schien es auch keine Rolle zu spielen, bis sie nach Luft ringend auseinanderbrachen. Seine Brust bewegte sich schnell auf und ab.

Severus keuchte Atemlos und sah sie an, als wäre sie ein fremdes Wesen, das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er fühlte sich erregt und verunsichert zugleich. Schon wieder hatte er sich von ihr zu etwas hinreißen lassen, das strikt verboten war.

Ein Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht und sie blinzelte ihn verlegen an. Beide hatten gerötete Wangen. „Was ist los?", fragte sie zaghaft.

Er legte seinen Kopf an ihre Stirn, noch immer atmete er schwer. „Wir dürfen das nicht tun, Hermine."

Sie nickte. „Ich weiß." Ihre Finger strichen ihm sanft die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich werde es niemandem erzählen." Dann näherte sie sich ihm und küsste ihn erneut.


	3. Annäherung

Fallen from grace

Kapitel 3

Annäherung

Snape schnaubte vor Wut. Es war nicht gerade ein Vergnügen für ihn, als Dolores Umbridge zur Inspektion in seinem Klassenzimmer auftauchte. Der kleine Giftpilz in seinem pinkfarbenen Kostüm hatte es innerhalb der letzten Monate geschafft, die ganze Schule in Aufruhr zu versetzen. Im ersten Moment fürchtete er, dass sie ihn für etwas verdächtigte, was sie bei allen anderen Lehrern auch getan hatte. Sogar jemand wie er, der es besser als irgendwer sonst verstand, seine Gefühle zu verbergen, kam in ihrer Gegenwart ins Schwitzen. Mit gefletschten Zähnen und hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen ließ er ihre Neugier über sich ergehen, während sie lauernd ihre Kreise um ihn zog. Aufgrund seiner Größe und mithilfe seines schwarzen Umhangs, der sich bei seinen flinken Bewegungen wie ein Schutzschild hinter ihm aufbauschte, war es nicht weiter schwer für ihn, der zu kurz geratenen Lehrerin mit den stämmigen Beinen immer wieder die Sicht zu blockieren. Langsam fand er Gefallen daran und so machte er sich einen Spaß daraus, wie ein Wirbelsturm durch die Klasse zu brausen, um sie zum Narren zu halten. Eine ganze Weile ging das gut, bis sie anfing, ihn mit spitzen Fragen zu bombardieren.

„Sie haben sich für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beworben, ist das richtig?"

Ein in die Länge gezogenes „Ja" kam über seine dünnen Lippen.

„Mit Aussicht auf Erfolg?"

„Offenbar nicht."

Seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten angestrengt. Als wären ihre dummen Fragen nicht schon brüskierend genug gewesen, hörte er zu allem Überfluss auch noch das unterdrückte Gelächter seiner Schüler, insbesondere das einer ganz bestimmten Schülerin. Mein Gott, Granger, nimm dich zusammen! Er warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, um sie daran zu erinnern, mit wem sie es in dieser Stunde zu tun hatten. Umbridge war nicht umsonst gefürchtet, vielleicht sogar noch mehr als er. Das Leben hatte ihn gelehrt, vorsichtig zu sein. Ganz besonders jetzt, nach den neuesten Ereignissen, die sich im Verbotenen abgespielt hatten, war es angebracht, auf der Hut zu sein, um so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf sich zu ziehen. Er konnte Hermine zwar schlecht für ihr Verhalten zur Rechenschaft ziehen, schließlich hasste er das Ministerium, Umbridge hasste er sogar noch mehr, dennoch behagte ihm die Tatsache nicht, dass sie so unachtsam mit der Situation umging. Hoffentlich würde er es nicht bereuen…

Die ganze Klasse atmete auf, als die seltsame Frau endlich das Weite suchte. Hermine war knallrot angelaufen. Sie konnte es kaum abwarten, bis endlich alle davon gestürmt waren und sie alleine mit ihrem Professor zurückblieb. So langsam aber sicher wurde es zu ihrer Gewohnheit, ihn nach der Stunde aufzusuchen, um Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.

Nachdem sie ihre Notizen eingesammelt hatte, vergewisserte er sich, dass niemand außer ihr hier war und verriegelte von innen die Tür. Es war eine durchaus notwendige Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die er sehr ernst nahm, sobald er mit Hermine alleine war.

Kaum hatte er ihr den Rücken zugekehrt, äffte sie Umbridge nach und brach in lautes Gelächter aus. Er rollte mit den Augen, als er durch das Zimmer glitt, gefolgt vom Rauschen seines Umhangs. „Du findest das komisch? Das war es keineswegs." Mit verschränkten Armen und steifem Blick lehnte er sich an sein Pult und atmete durch. Noch immer war er wütend über ihr Verhalten, sie konnte es deutlich an seiner Stimme hören. „Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?"

Hermine grinste verhalten. „Ich weiß. Und es tut mir leid, Severus. Aber ihre Gegenwart macht mich wahnsinnig. Was sie Harry mit ihrer Schreibfeder angetan hat, war die reinste Folter. Sie ist eine Schlampe von einer Hexe." Er sah sie mit erhobenen Brauen an, ohne darauf zu antworten. „Komm schon, Severus! Das musst du doch zugeben, oder etwa nicht?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Sie ist sogar noch schlimmer."

„Ha! Ich wusste es!" Sie genoss den kleinen Triumph, ihm dieses Geständnis entlockt zu haben und schlenderte auf ihn zu. Gedankenverloren legte sie ihre Arme um seine Hüften, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt, das zu tun. Er versteifte sich und sah mit einem unleserlichen Ausdruck seiner schwarzen Augen auf sie hinab. Es war immer noch ungewöhnlich für ihn, jemanden so nahe an sich heran zu lassen. Doch langsam musste er zugeben, dass er ihre Anwesenheit zu schätzen lernte. Sie war die einzige Person, die so unerschrocken auf ihn reagierte und ihn nahm, wie er war. Und das, obwohl er sich ihr gegenüber nicht im Griff gehabt hatte. Hermine schmiegte sich eng an seine Schulter und atmete den Duft von Seife und verschiedenen Chemikalien ein, der ihn umgab. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als er sie beobachtete. Es war nicht seine Art, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Doch dieses eine Mal, als er in ihrer unmittelbaren Gegenwart ejakuliert hatte, hatte er sich von seinem Verlangen leiten lassen. Seither war sie allgegenwärtig in seinen Gedanken, mit den Bildern, die aus ihrem Traum aufblitzten und mit dem Erlebnis, das er mit ihr geteilt hatte. Dazu kam die Erinnerung an ihr süßes, weiches Fleisch, das ihn dazu veranlasste, sich warm und erregt zu fühlen. Endlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass das Leben mehr zu bieten hatte, als das zurückgezogene Dasein, das er kannte. Langsam entspannte er sich und erwiderte ihre Umarmung.

Hermine seufzte tief und zufrieden. Mit einem Schlag schien die ganze Anspannung von ihr abzufallen. Sie genoss die Wärme, die von seinem Körper aufstieg und ließ die Berührung auf sich einwirken. „Ich weiß zwar, dass das Ministerium für Umbridges Anwesenheit verantwortlich ist", murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Aber warum hat Dumbledore sich immer geweigert, dir den Posten für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu geben, obwohl du ihn immer haben wolltest? … Das wolltest du doch, oder nicht?" Sie blickte auf.

Ein unbehagliches Gefühl durchzog ihn und er presste die Lippen aufeinander, bis sie zu der berüchtigten dünnen Linie verschmolzen, jener Eigenart, die seinem Ruf weit vorauseilte. Die Gerüchte, die unter den Schülern über ihn kursierten, behagten ihm keineswegs. Trotzdem wollte er ihre Meinung erfahren, was wohl an dem Umstand liegen musste, dass sie sich langsam aber sicher in den Teil seines Lebens einschlich, der über das Dasein als Lehrer und Mentor hinausging. „Du weißt, dass es mir verboten ist, mich mit meinen Schülern über Dinge zu unterhalten, die nichts mit dem Unterricht zu tun haben", bemerkte er steif.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Und das fällt dir jetzt ein?"

Er grinste sie an und Hermine fand den Anblick einfach nur umwerfend. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du mir folgst."

„Sollte das ein Test sein? Wenn du vorhast, mich abzulenken, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Ganz so leicht lasse ich mich nicht aus der Bahn werfen."

„Vielleicht ja doch."

Sie seufzte. „Ausbildungserlass Nummer sechsundzwanzig. Zufrieden?" Er nickte und Hermine strich ihm eine Strähne hinters Ohr, die ihm über die Augen gefallen war. „Wirst du mir jetzt meine Frage beantworten?"

„Mich würde viel mehr interessieren, was du darüber denkst", antwortete er so beiläufig, wie nur irgend möglich.

Hermine dachte angestrengt nach und bearbeitete mit den Zähnen ihre Lippe. „Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er seine Gründe hat, schließlich bist du der Zaubertränkemeister. Und der ist nun mal schwer zu ersetzen. Trotzdem denke ich nicht, dass er sich richtig entschieden hat, wenn man sich die Lehrer ansieht, die wir in den letzten Jahren hatten. Es fällt mir schwer, zu sagen, wer schlimmer war, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass Lockhart am Anfang durchaus punkten konnte." Sie lächelte verlegen, ehe sie schnell fortfuhr. „Er war ein Schönling. Mehr nicht ... Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das gesagt habe!"

Severus erinnerte sich nur ungern daran. Fast alle Schülerinnen der Schule hatten deutliches Interesse an Lockhart gehabt. Und es war einfach lästig gewesen. Nachdenklich legte er seinen Kopf an ihre Stirn und ließ seine Handflächen sanft über ihren Rücken gleiten. Hermine spürte ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut, das bis zu ihrer Körpermitte ausstrahlte. Sie nahm jede seiner Berührungen in sich auf, auch dann, wenn sie noch so zurückhaltend und vorsichtig waren. Ihr entging nicht, dass er jeden seiner Schritte mit Bedacht wählte. Vermutlich war er von der Einsamkeit, die ihn umgab, so stark beeinflusst, dass er nicht anders handeln konnte.

„Was weißt du noch über den Posten?", fragte er verträumt.

Sie zögerte, ehe sie antwortete. „Nun ja, der Job ist verflucht." Hermine blinzelte ihn an. „Glaubst du an so einen Unsinn?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete er mit den Schultern zuckend. „Immerhin haben wir kontinuierlich jeden Lehrer verloren, der die Stelle hatte."

„Ehrlich, Severus, sie waren alle furchtbar. Und Umbridge ist das beste Beispiel dafür. Niemand kann sie leiden."

Er grinste sie schief an. „Sie mögen mich genauso wenig."

„Abgesehen von mir natürlich."

„Das ist mir aufgefallen."

Sie lächelte, als sie seinen Sarkasmus hörte. „Aber es wäre nicht richtig, dich mit Umbridge zu vergleichen. Du unterrichtest uns wenigstens, im Gegensatz zu ihr. Sie versucht mit allen Mitteln, die Wahrheit zu beschönigen."

„Wie dem auch sei, du solltest das nächste Mal vorsichtiger sein, wenn du in ihrer Gegenwart bist. Und das gilt für alle anderen genauso. Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen ist nicht immer eine erstrebenswerte Eigenschaft."

Es war leichter gesagt, als getan, sich so zu geben, als wäre nie etwas zwischen ihnen vorgefallen. Hermine war sich zwar nicht sicher, was genau sie mit Snape verband, er war nicht gerade ein typischer erster fester Freund. Trotzdem stieß sie mehr als einmal an ihre Grenzen, als sie vorsichtig versuchte, ihn vor ihren Freunden in Schutz zu nehmen. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde ein heftiger Streit zwischen ihnen entbrennen. Doch zum Glück waren Harry und Ron schnell wieder abgelenkt und gingen nicht näher auf das ein, was sie gesagt hatte. Binnen kurzer Zeit war alles wieder vergessen und der Alltag holte sie ein. Seit diesem Erlebnis gab sie sich Mühe, Snape als Gesprächsthema zu meiden.

Sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen lief nicht alles so glatt. Die Anwesenheit von Umbridge an der Schule sorgte immer wieder für Ärger, der nur den Vorteil hatte, dass sowohl die Lehrer, als auch die Schüler enger zusammenrückten, um gegen sie und das Ministerium aufzubegehren.

Verschiedene Ereignisse, wie Harrys Rendevouz mit Cho Chang und sein Interview mit Rita Kimmkorn, sorgten für Wirbel. Dazu kamen noch die Trainingsstunden mit Dumbledores Armee, die viel Zeit und Kraft in Anspruch nahmen und dazu führten, dass Hermine zwischen ihren Freunden und Severus hin und her gerissen war. Ihre Freundschaft zu den beiden Jungs war das wichtigste, was sie in den letzten Jahren besessen hatte. Es war nur logisch, dass sie das nicht verlieren wollte. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich immer noch stärker von Severus angezogen, als es angemessen gewesen wäre. Nur mit Mühe und Not schaffte sie den Spagat zwischen ihren Gefühlen und ihrem Verantwortungsbewusstsein ihren Freunden gegenüber.

Harry wurde einmal mehr zur Zielscheibe, als seine Meinung über Voldemorts Auferstehung im Klitterer erschien, sehr zum Missfallen des Ministeriums, was das Inkrafttreten eines weiteren Ausbildungserlasses zur Folge hatte. Umbridge hatte die Schule fest in der Hand und griff hart durch, sobald sie die Gelegenheit fand.

Auf den Korridoren von Hogwarts wurde es unwahrscheinlich ruhig und Hermine musste vorsichtig sein, wenn sie außerhalb des Unterrichts zu Severus schleichen wollte. Harry war so sehr mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt, dass es ihm nicht auffiel, wie oft sie sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum davonstahl. Ron war ohnehin zu blind, um etwas zu ahnen, aber dafür waren Filch und Mrs Norris gefährlicher denn je. Natürlich war Severus nicht angetan davon, dass sie das Risiko auf sich nahm, trotzdem musste er über ihre Kühnheit schmunzeln, als sie mit allen möglichen Tricks zu ihm ins Büro kam, um wie üblich Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich an ihre Gegenwart gewöhnt hatte und so saßen sie sich stundenlang gegenüber und lasen in ihren Büchern, oder hielten sich auf seinem Sofa in den Armen und er erzählte ihr die neuesten Anekdoten aus dem Lehrerzimmer. Es war, trotz der neuen Veränderungen um sie herum, eine wunderbare Zeit, die sie näher zusammenbrachte.

Jedes Mal aufs Neue fühlten sie die unerklärliche Anziehungskraft, die sie umgab, sobald sie sich gegenübertraten. Ganz besonders dann, wenn sie alleine waren. Ihre Umarmungen wurden inniger und ihre Unterhaltungen zwangloser. Sogar Severus, der anfangs schwer mit sich zu kämpfen hatte, wurde langsam besser darin, unbefangen mit ihr herumzualbern. Ohne Vorwarnung zog er sie zu sich auf das Sofa und nahm sie mit etwas zu viel Schwung in seine Arme.

„Severus!" Hermine blieb die Luft weg, als sie mit den Brüsten gegen seinen dünnen Oberkörper prallte.

Sie hörte sein tiefes Lachen, das ihr inzwischen sehr vertraut geworden war und fühlte seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr. „Was ist?", fragte er mit unschuldiger Mine.

Behutsam legte sie ihm ihre Hand auf die Wange und sah in seine glühenden Augen. Sie konnte zweifelsohne die Leidenschaft in den dunklen Tiefen erkennen. Langsam beugte sie sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. Ein wohliger Schauder durchfuhr ihren Körper, als er darauf reagierte und den Kuss erwiderte.

Seine Hände vergruben sich in ihren Haaren und sie fühlte deutlich die Erektion seines Unterleibs, die sich gegen ihren Bauch drückte. Die Küsse wurden stürmischer und die Hände schienen überall zugleich zu sein. Schwer atmend brachen sie auseinander. Beide hatten deutlich Farbe auf der Haut angenommen.

„Ich brauche eine Pause", erklärte er heiser.

Sie grinste ihn schelmisch an. „Wozu?"

Schon sauste seine Braue in die Höhe. „Das weißt du genau. Ich kann nicht verantworten, dass mehr passiert als das."

Hermine wurde noch rosiger, als sie es schon war. Genau genommen hatte er recht. Sie waren ohnehin schon zu weit gegangen, doch die Hormone, die ihr Körper verströmte, verrieten ihr deutlich, dass sie nicht mehr lange darauf warten wollte, ihn in sich zu spüren.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, bald verrückt zu werden!", gestand sie und fingerte an den zahllosen Knöpfen auf seiner Brust herum. Als sie die ersten geöffnet hatte, nahm er ihre Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Für mich ist es genauso schwer, das kann ich dir versichern. Aber du bist noch nicht bereit dazu. Und ich auch nicht."

„Das hast du schon erwähnt."

„Und es stimmt. Du solltest das nicht überstürzen. Wenn es geschehen ist, gibt es kein Zurück mehr."

„Ist das der Grund, warum du noch nie … ich meine, hast du dich deshalb zurück gehalten?"

Er wirkte plötzlich ernst. „Nein. Ganz sicher nicht. Aber hier geht es um dich."

„Oh." Sie senkte gedankenverloren den Blick und drückte ihren Kopf in die Beuge an seiner Schulter. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie nicht weiterbohren sollte und so hielten sie sich stillschweigend in den Armen und dösten vor sich hin.

Hermine war nicht entgangen, dass er erschöpft war und es war nur zu offensichtlich, dass er an Schlafmangel litt. Die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen gehörten genauso zu ihm, wie die tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Brauen. Sie wollte ihm seine Ruhe gönnen, doch nach einer Weile siegte die Neugier in ihr und verdrängte das Schweigen. „Kann ich dich was fragen?"

Er stutzte und rieb sich die Augen. „Wenn du so anfängst, steckt bestimmt was ernstes dahinter."

Sie nickte. „Was denkst du, wird passieren, wenn Voldemort stärker wird?"

Die Erleichterung darüber, dass sie nicht das andere Thema vertiefen wollte, war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er war noch nicht bereit dazu, so etwas mit ihr zu teilen. Seine Vergangenheit war ein wundert Punkt in seinem Dasein, den er nicht gerne berührte. Für niemanden. „Darüber kann ich nur mutmaßen", sagte er knapp.

„Aber du triffst ihn, oder?" Sie blinzelte ihn erwartungsvoll an, Severus aber blickte leer in den Raum hinein. Es war eine deutliche Untertreibung, Voldemorts Rufe mit einem Treffen gleichzusetzen, doch er behielt es für sich, um ihr nicht unnötig Angst einzujagen. Hermine war ohnehin zu aufgeregt, um auf seine Antwort zu warten. „Als wir im Sommer im Grimmauldplatz waren, habe ich dich gesehen. Fred und George haben mir ihre Langziehohren gegeben und ich konnte einige Dinge verstehen, die ihr besprochen habt. Die anderen waren nicht gerade freundlich zu dir. Warum ist das so?"

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Es wundert mich, dass du nicht schon eher damit angefangen hast", bemerkte er schläfrig. „Ich kann es dir nicht verübeln, wenn du skeptisch bist."

„Das bin ich nicht, Severus."

Er lächelte sanft. „Lass mich trotzdem versuchen, es zu erklären. Hinterher kannst du dir immer noch deine Meinung darüber bilden, in Ordnung?" Sie nickte. „Ich bin auf der Seite des Ordens, auch dann, wenn es nicht danach aussieht. Und auch dann, wenn sie mich nicht gänzlich akzeptieren." Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er deutlich die Fragen erkennen, die auf ihrer Zunge lagen. Sie hatte wie üblich ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne genommen und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass er fortfahren würde. „Sie haben ihre Gründe", versicherte er ihr. „Lupin und Black wissen, dass Dumbledore zu einem Teil hinter mir steht. Nur vertraut er mir eben nicht genug, um ihre Zweifel zu zerschlagen."

„Aber das ist ungerecht!", platzte sie dazwischen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war erstaunlich, dass sie so unbeeinflusst auf ihn reagierte, obwohl sie wegen der Erfahrungen, die sie in den letzten Jahren mit ihm gemacht hatte, allen Grund gehabt hätte, ihm zu misstrauen, genauso wie jeder es tat.

„Sie wissen, dass ich ihre einzige Verbindung bin, die sie zum Dunklen Lord haben."

Hermine schüttelte sich und kuschelte sich eng an seine Brust. „Denkst du, es wird je ein Ende nehmen?"

Seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten angespannt, als sich das Gespräch um Voldemort drehte. „Er hat Gestalt angenommen und in ihm brodelt es", sagte er kühl. Seine Haltung war plötzlich hart, ebenso wie im Unterricht. „Ich denke nicht, dass die Welt da draußen so bald ihren Frieden haben wird. Der Ausbruch der Todesser aus Askaban war erst der Anfang, der Angriff auf Arthur Weasley vielleicht nur eine Warnung."

Obwohl das Leben nicht sorglos an ihnen vorüber zog, genossen sie ihre gemeinsame Zeit, ohne sich große Gedanken über die Zukunft zu machen. Es war noch zu früh dafür. Beide wussten, dass Veränderungen anstanden. Schon alleine die Tatsache, dass das Ministerium in die Geschehnisse von Hogwarts eingegriffen hatte, war ein deutliches Zeichen für den Wandel der Zeit. Alles andere musste sich ergeben.


	4. Kurz davor

Fallen from grace

Kapitel 4

Kurz davor

Hermine und Severus lagen Arm in Arm auf dem Sofa in seinem Büro und dösten vor sich hin. Zwischen ihnen war eine eigenartige Vertrautheit entstanden, die es ihnen erlaubte, sich diesen kostbaren Momenten des Schweigens hinzugeben. Oft sprachen sie stundenlang kein Wort, was für eine gesprächige Person wie Hermine sehr ungewöhnlich war. Aufgrund der kleinen Berührungen und Gesten aber fühlte sie sich ausgesprochen wohl damit. Das einzige, was sie plagte, war ihr schlechtes Gewissen, ihm seine Ruhe zu rauben, die er bitter nötig hatte. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass er in unregelmäßigen Abständen extrem überarbeitet und gestresst wirkte, sich aber in ihrer Gegenwart deutlich entspannte.

„Sollte ich nicht besser gehen, damit du dich ausruhen kannst?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Vor lauter Ungeduld bearbeitete sie wieder einmal ihre Lippe.

Er machte ein Auge auf und beäugte sie kritisch. „Ich bin wach."

Sie schmunzelte, als sie seine raue Stimme hörte. „Das sehe ich." Wieder einmal waren seine Augen von neuen und tiefdunklen Schatten umgeben, doch sie wusste nicht so recht, ob sie es wagen konnte, ihn darauf anzusprechen.

Entschieden schüttelte er den Kopf. „Bleib. Bitte."

„In Ordnung. Aber nur, wenn du mir endlich sagst, was mit dir los ist."

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Locken, um seinen Ausdruck vor ihr zu verbergen, denn irgendwie schaffte sie es immer wieder, seine Stimmungen zu deuten. „Was meinst du?"

„Wenn du vorhast, dich jetzt vor mir zu verstecken, ist es zu spät. Ich konnte sehen, dass du todmüde bist. Was ist los mit dir? Du bist doch nicht etwa auch ein Werwolf, wie Lupin?"

Sein tiefes Lachen an ihrem Ohr ließ sie erzittern. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Ha! Du weichst mir schon wieder aus, Severus. Und vor allem, was ist so komisch daran? Er hat hart damit zu kämpfen. Und das ist in letzter Zeit nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen."

Er drückte ihr einen langen Kuss auf den Hals, bevor er antwortete. „Nein, es ist nicht komisch. Obwohl ich nicht sagen kann, dass er mir leid tut."

„Natürlich nicht. Du bist Severus Snape, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen ..."

„Würdest du aufhören, dich über mich lustig zu machen? Oder muss ich dich erst vom Sofa werfen?" Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten, packte er sie spielerisch und schob sie so weit an den Rand, bis sie, dank seiner kräftigen Hände, halb in der Luft hing.

Hermine war total überrascht von seinem Handeln, sodass ihr gar keine Zeit geblieben war, etwas dagegen zu tun. Das Gefühl, ihm ausgeliefert zu sein, war eigenartig, ohne unangenehm zu sein. Als sie jedoch versuchte, seinem Griff zu entkommen, sackte sie ruckartig einige Zentimeter nach unten und kreischte vor Schreck auf. Noch immer hielt er sie fest in den Händen, ohne Anstalten zu machen, von ihr abzulassen.

„Lass mich runter!", befahl sie. Warum sie das gesagt hatte, wusste sie selbst nicht so genau, vermutlich geschah es aus alter Gewohnheit, immer einen Kommentar abzugeben, ganz gleich, ob er nun angemessen war, oder nicht. Jedenfalls sauste sie prompt tiefer, bis sie ganz unten aufkam. Dort wurde sie von seinen Armen gebremst, ehe sie mit dem Kopf aufschlagen oder sich verletzen konnte. Lediglich ihr Körper hatte den kleinen Aufprall gespürt.

Benommen lag sie auf dem Boden und fühlte seine warmen Hände, die unter ihrem Nacken lagen und ihren Kopf stützten. Unmittelbar darauf hörte sie das vertraute Rascheln seines allgegenwärtigen Umhangs und spürte das Gewicht seines Körpers, der auf ihr lag und sie fest auf den Boden drückte. Das Gefühl war berauschend und sendete unzählige elektrische Schocks durch ihre Körpermitte. Noch nie zuvor hatte er so direkt auf ihr gelegen.

Als sie sich von dem unerwarteten Sturz gefasst hatte, blickte sie in sein Gesicht und sah das schelmische Grinsen darauf. Sekunden, in denen sie sich innig anblickten, vergingen, ehe sie sich traute, sich zu bewegen. Vorsichtig schälte sie ihre Hand hervor, die unter seinem Umhang begraben lag und legte sie in seinen Nacken. Sofort erkannte sie die Veränderung seines Ausdrucks, der sowohl der Unsicherheit, als auch der Überraschung über sich selbst wich. Ihre Finger fühlten die weiche und zugleich kräftige Struktur seiner Haare und wickelten einzelne Strähnen ein, während er sie mit leicht geöffnetem Mund anblickte und offenbar nicht so recht wusste, was er aus dieser Situation machen sollte. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf waren so durcheinander, dass er vermutlich alles getan hätte, wenn er sich in seiner Zerrissenheit nur hätte festlegen können.

Hermine spürte die sich kontinuierlich steigernde Erregung seines Unterleibs auf sich. Es war kurios, sich in dieser Position unter ihm zu befinden. Verlegen blinzelte sie ihn an und strich ihm mit der anderen Hand, die nicht in seinem Nacken feststeckte, die langen schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Mit Verwunderung stellte sie fest, dass er einige wirklich interessante Züge an sich hatte, die ihr optisch noch nie zuvor aufgefallen waren. Seine Augen waren feurig und dunkel, zugleich aber nicht so verschlossen wie gewöhnlich. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt waren die Muskeln seiner Kiefer entspannt, wodurch die Falten seiner Mimik an Intensität verloren.

Hätte sie ihn unter diesen Umständen kennen gelernt, wäre ihr seine Ausgelassenheit nicht näher aufgefallen. Doch so entdeckte sie Schritt für Schritt, dass Severus weitaus gefühlvoller war, als sie vermutet hatte, diese Emotionen jedoch in seinem Inneren verborgen hielt, wie viele seiner anderen Eigenarten auch. Sie stutzte, als sie darüber nachdachte. Vermutlich wären die Veränderungen seines Verhaltens niemandem sonst aufgefallen. Die Erfahrungen, die sie mit ihm machte, passten kaum mit dem Bild zusammen, das man bekam, wenn man in seiner Klasse war und ihn im Unterricht erlebte.

Ihre Hand strich gedankenverloren über sein Gesicht, als er sich zu ihr hinabbeugte und sanft ihre Lippen berührte. Hermine schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Geschmack auf sich einwirken. Ihre Zunge streckte sich nach ihm aus und sie stellte fest, dass er ihr entgegenkam.

Das warme feuchte Fleisch ihrer Münder verschmolz so innig miteinander, als hätte es nie etwas anderes für sie gegeben. Die Bewegungen seiner Hände, die ihren Körper abtasteten, wurden fahriger und Hermine verstärkte den Griff in seinem Nacken, als sie geräuschvoll ausatmete.

Sie brannten vor Sehnsucht und Begierde, bis ihnen die Luft wegblieb und sie schließlich auseinander stoben. Schwer atmend leckte sie sich über die Lippen, um den letzten Rest seines Geschmacks in sich aufzunehmen.

Er sah verwundert auf sie hinab, seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. Hermine lächelte ihm mit roten Wangen entgegen. „Wir sollten das öfter tun", bemerkte sie atemlos. Seine Brauen rutschten fragend nach oben, doch sie ließ ihm keine Zeit, sich weitere Gedanken darüber zu machen und zog ihn zu sich, indem sie ihre Finger um eine Handvoll Knöpfe auf seiner Brust schlang, die sich im Rhythmus seiner Atmung bewegten.

Ihre Lippen prallten aufeinander, ihre Zungen verschmolzen. Hermine stöhnte auf. Jeder Muskel ihres Körpers schien in Bewegung zu sein.

Kaum hatte er ihre Laute vernommen, fühlte er, dass er ungemein schwach wurde. Das unvermeidliche Verlangen, sie hier und jetzt zu nehmen, siegte über ihn. Es war ein stechender Schmerz, der ihn alles andere vergessen ließ. Seine Hände glitten in langen Bahnen über ihren Körper und fühlten die Konturen ihrer Brüste.

Ihre Sprache, die sie ihm ohne ein einziges Wort signalisierte, war eindeutig – sie wollte ihn. Auch dann, wenn er unerfahren auf diesem Gebiet war, konnte seine geübte Nase die wohltuenden und erregenden Düfte wittern, die ihrer warmen Haut entströmten. Ihr buschiges, rotbraunes Haar lag ausgebreitet vor ihm auf dem Boden und verstärkte die verführerische Wirkung der jungen Hexe nur noch mehr. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich darüber wundern, wie er es immer verachtet hatte…

Hermine presste ihn an sich und sehnte sich bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen danach, ihre Kleider von sich zu reißen. Auch dann, wenn sie unsicher deswegen war. Gemeinsam fielen sie immer tiefer und ließen sich forttragen von den Geschehnissen, die um sie herum stattfanden.

Sie war gerade dabei, seine Knöpfe genauer zu erkunden und wollte einen neuen Versuch starten, sie zu öffnen, als die traute Zweisamkeit, in der sie sich befanden, jäh unterbrochen wurde und ein Patronus vor ihnen erschien. Beide fuhren erschrocken auf und schon drang die aufgebrachte Stimme von Professor McGongagall durch den Raum.

„Severus! Sie hat Sybill entlassen!"

Er stöhnte auf und setzte sich ruckartig auf die Knie.

Hermine starrte ihn fragend an. „Sybill?" Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass ihre Hauslehrerin keinesfalls freundlich zu ihm gesprochen hatte. Warum auch immer – Jedes Ordensmitglied schien seine eigenen Vorbehalte gegen ihn zu haben und sie war neugierig darauf, die Hintergründe zu erfahren. Aber das hatte Zeit.

„Trelawney", antwortete er schnaubend und fuhr sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer durch die Haare.

Sie wirkte geschockt. „Wie kann Umbridge das nur tun? Es ist nicht unbedingt so, dass ich besonders viel mit ihr und der Wahrsagerei anfangen konnte. Trotzdem! Das ist nicht gerade fair …"

Er schüttelte wortlos den Kopf. Es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sich jetzt damit auseinander zu setzen, ob das Fach Wahrsagen einen Sinn ergab. Benommen richtete er sich auf.

Nachdem er mehr schlecht als recht auf den Füßen stand, streckte er Hermine seine Hand entgegen und zog sie zu sich hoch. Seine Augen starrten sie mit einem unleserlichen Ausdruck darin an. Was auch immer er vorhatte zu sagen, war nicht das, was er sagen wollte. „Ich …"

Sie blinzelte, als sie merkte, dass er mit sich kämpfte. Die plötzliche Unterbrechung, die ihre Nähe zueinander gestört hatte, war ihm keineswegs gelegen gekommen. Sie konnte deutlich die Zerrissenheit spüren, die er empfand und es schmerzte sie, dass sie so jäh auseinander gebrochen waren. „Ja?"

Noch während er nach Worten rang, tauchte die tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Brauen auf, die bis vor kurzem fast gänzlich verschwunden war. „Ich – ich muss gehen."

Sie nickte matt. „Ich weiß." Ihre Enttäuschung war nicht zu überhören und sie schämte sich dafür. Doch dann besann sie sich eines besseren und holte Luft. „Werde ich dich später noch sehen?"

Es war zu viel für ihn. Er wendete den Blick ab und sah zu Boden. „Morgen." Sein Magen verkrampfte sich bei dem grausamen Gefühl, das er hatte, als er in die Realität zurückgerufen wurde und mit steifen Fingern seine Kleidung in Ordnung brachte. Sofort begannen seine Kiefermuskeln zu arbeiten. „Es wird spät werden, heute …", fügte er nach einer kleinen Pause an.

Hermine nahm ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne. „Dann also morgen."

Er nickte knapp und eilte zur Tür, während sie ihm nachdenklich hinausfolgte.

Trelawneys Entlassung war im Grunde genommen nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Umbridge hatte sämtliche Lehrer inspiziert und war wohl – wie alle anderen auch – zu der Ansicht gekommen, dass sie am wenigsten von Nutzen war. Für ihn stand schon immer fest, dass Albus einen Hang dazu hatte, sich den verlorenen Seelen anzunehmen, die ihre Kreise um die Schule zogen. Er seufzte. Sein eigenes, klägliches Dasein, das er in den Kerkern fristete, war das beste Beispiel dafür.

Severus hatte selbst genug Probleme, um sich auch noch mit dem Nutzen der Wahrsagelehrerin auseinanderzusetzen. Dennoch mochte er die Methoden nicht, die Umbridge anwandte, um ihren Einfluss auszuweiten. Am liebsten wäre es ihm gewesen, wenn sie nie in Hogwarts erschienen wäre.

Unruhig schritt er in seinem Büro auf und ab und ließ die vergangenen Stunden noch einmal Revue passieren. Sybill. Umbridge. Hermine…

Erst jetzt, da er wieder alleine war, wurde ihm so richtig bewusst, was geschehen war. Verloren hockte er sich auf das Sofa und krümmte sich vornüber zusammen, den Oberkörper tief über die Knie gebeugt.

Was hatte er getan? Er hatte sie in einem Anflug von alberner Spielerei vom Sofa fallen lassen. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Jahrzehnte lang hatte er sich zurückgezogen und vor jeglicher Form des Vergnügens abgeschottet.

Lily. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er einst Spaß mit ihr hatte. Doch seine kuriose Form der Liebe, die er für sie empfunden hatte, war nicht ausreichend gewesen, um sie zu halten. Im Gegenteil. Vermutlich hatte er sie damit erschreckt und sie genau deshalb auf Abstand zu ihm gebracht. Oder etwa doch nicht? Sie hatte ihre Wahl getroffen, als sie sich an James geworfen hatte.

Severus schauderte. Hermine. Sie war viel zu jung. Aber er hatte auf ihr gelegen und jeden ihrer Atemzüge unter sich gespürt, genauso wie die Hitze ihres Körpers, der ihn in Erregung versetzt hatte. Es war hart gewesen, ihr zu widerstehen. Schon allein ihr Lächeln versetzte ihn immer wieder in einen vollkommen unbekannten Zustand der Euphorie.

Er mochte sie und ihre Gegenwart leiden und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass es ihr genauso ging. Trotzdem war er sich nicht sicher, warum er das heute getan hatte. Am Anfang war es noch einer seiner üblichen Versuche gewesen, sie von ihren ständig heraussprudelnden Fragen abzulenken, die zu tiefgründig in sein Privatleben und seine Vergangenheit vordrangen. Doch dann, als er auf ihr gelegen und ihren voller Leben pulsierenden Körper an seiner Brust gespürt hatte, war es ihm schwer gefallen, sich von ihr abzuwenden.

Wer weiß, was alles geschehen wäre, wenn McGonagall nicht dazwischen gefunkt hätte … Hermine war dazu bereit gewesen, mit ihm zu schlafen. Und er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie sich extrem gewandelt hatte. Plötzlich wirkte sie weiblich und gereift. Doch war das wirklich das, was er wollte. Nach all dieser Zeit?

Lily.

Es mochte ihm zwar nicht besonders behagen, doch irgendwie war die junge Hexe Teil seines Lebens geworden.


	5. About Lily

Fallen from grace

Kapitel 5

About Lily

Es war eine harte Zeit für ganz Hogwarts, wie Hermine feststellen musste. Dennoch war sie so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie kurz davor gestanden hatte, ihr erstes Mal zu erleben. Und das mit Severus Snape.

Die Erinnerungen an den Vorfall in seinem Büro hatten tiefe Einschnitte in ihrer Gefühlswelt hinterlassen. Ganz besonders, nachdem sie so unerwartet unterbrochen wurden. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte sie mit Severus an der Stelle weitergemacht, an der es geendet hatte. Doch es konnte nicht alles im Leben so laufen, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte. Eine Freundin von Cho Chang hatte ungünstiger Weise Dumbledores Armee an Umbridge verraten und damit eine Reihe von unerfreulichen Ereignissen in Gang gesetzt. Seither war der Schulleiter verschwunden und niemand schien zu wissen, wo er steckte, obwohl Hermine das Gefühl hatte, dass Severus sehr wohl etwas darüber wissen müsste. Leider machte er sich seitdem rar, sodass sie keine Gelegenheit hatte, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Alle Lehrer der Schule standen extrem unter Druck und auch Severus sah gestresster als üblich aus.

Ein weiterer Ausbildungserlass erklärte schließlich Umbridge zur neuen Schulleiterin von Hogwarts. Es war eine totale Katastrophe, wie allen bald klar wurde. Harry war außer sich und noch immer hatte Hermine keine richtige Gelegenheit gehabt, sich mit Severus über all die Ereignisse auszutauschen, die sich in letzter Zeit abgespielt hatten.

Zumindest nicht, bis die nächste Zaubertränkestunde bevorstand.

Vollkommen abwesend starrte Hermine während des Unterrichts auf seine schwarze Rückseite. Ihr Kopf war auf die Hände gestützt und wieder einmal verlor sie sich in ihren Gedanken, während sie ihn beobachtete. Seine langen schmalen Finger, die die Kreide hielten, kritzelten ohne Unterlass auf die Tafel. Sie hatte sich so daran gewöhnt, dass er – im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Lehrern – mit vollem Körpereinsatz unterrichtete, dass sie sich kaum noch darüber wunderte, warum er so dünn und ausgemergelt war. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers schien unter Spannung zu sein, dazu kam noch der harte, unnachgiebige Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, sobald er sich umdrehte und der Klasse Instruktionen entgegenwarf.

Irgendwann, als er mit schnellen, fahrigen Bewegungen sein Werk vollendet hatte, warf er die Kreide in den dafür vorgesehenen Behälter und wendete sich von der Tafel ab. Hermine konnte für einen winzigen Moment das Feuer in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen und es kaum noch abwarten, bis die Stunde endlich zu Ende war.

Wie üblich blieb sie unter einem erfundenen Vorwand zurück, um etwas Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, was an diesen Tagen eine Rarität geworden war.

Severus wirkte zurückhaltend, als er von innen die Tür verriegelte und zu seinem Pult hinüber glitt. Ohne ein Wort ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Seine Augen ruhten in strenger Manier auf Hermines Gesicht, doch sie wollte sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen und kam mit einem milden Lächeln auf ihn zu.

„Darf ich dich was fragen?", begann sie vorsichtig, während sie sich mit dem Hintern vor ihm auf der Tischkante niederließ.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was ist, wenn ich nein sage?" Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich weder ein Grinsen, noch ein Lächeln, noch etwas anderes, das sie hätte deuten können.

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an. „Warum hast du damals meine Erinnerungen durchsucht?"

Er sah nicht gerade begeistert aus, dass sie ausgerechnet damit ankam und fingerte an den Knöpfen auf seiner Brust herum. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht."

Sie blinzelte überrascht. „Ist das alles?"

„Es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion, Hermine. So etwas kommt vor - ebenso wie dein Kuss."

Sie lächelte verlegen. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich einen Hang dazu habe, im unpassendsten Moment etwas unerwartet zu handeln. Aber du? Das sieht dir nicht ähnlich, Severus."

Ein leises Schnauben entfuhr ihm. „Was? Dass ich impulsiv bin?"

Sie nickte und bearbeitete mit den Zähnen ihre Lippe. „Severus ... was ist mit dir?"

Seine Braue rutschte in die Höhe. „Was meinst du?"

„Du hast mich gemieden", sagte sie leise. Doch die Enttäuschung war nicht zu überhören.

„Ich war sehr beschäftigt."

„Tatsächlich?" Hermine sah deutlich die dunklen Ränder unter seinen Augen. Er musste noch weniger als üblich geschlafen haben. Trotzdem blieb sie skeptisch.

Er senkte den Kopf, als er das Gefühl hatte, sie würde wieder einmal versuchen, zu tief in ihn hinein zu blicken. „Der Schulleiter ist verschwunden, Hermine. Das stellt uns alle vor neue Probleme."

Sie nickte. „Severus … Ich kann sehen, dass dich irgendetwas belastet. Du siehst müde aus. Was ist los?" Zaghaft streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus.

„Nicht."

Hermine ließ den Arm sinken. Die Enttäuschung in ihr wuchs mit jeder Minute an. „Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen um dich. Du siehst total überarbeitet aus."

„Du solltest mich nicht bemitleiden", knurrte er und starrte sie unvermittelt an.

„Was?"

„Dein Blick. Ich kann es dir ansehen."

Sie biss sich auf die Zunge. „Schön. Und was jetzt?"

Er hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Warum kannst du es mir nicht einfach sagen?"

„Ich …" Er senkte den Kopf, sodass ihm die Haare über die Augen fielen und sie seinen Ausdruck nicht erkennen konnte.

„Du vertraust mir nicht genug, richtig?"

„Ich vertraue niemandem genug. Und du solltest es genauso handhaben. Die Welt, in der wir leben, ist voller Gefahren."

„Unsinn!"

Erneut schnaubte er leise vor sich hin. „Willst du etwa etwas anderes behaupten?"

„Nun ja … ich würde sagen, das kommt ganz auf den Blickwinkel an."

Seine Mundwinkel schnellten zurück. „Das mit Dumbledores Armee war kein Pappenstiel. Ich konnte nie verstehen, warum Albus nicht eingegriffen hat. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Ihr habt wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet."

„Oh." Endlich schien seine schlechte Stimmung einen Sinn zu ergeben. „Bist du deswegen sauer, Severus?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht sauer. Ich bin nur auf der Hut. Umbridge ist gefährlich, Hermine. Wir haben unseren Schulleiter verloren und im Gegenzug eine Furie bekommen. Ist dir klar, was für Konsequenzen das haben kann?"

Voller Ungeduld kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Aber er wird doch wieder zurückkommen, oder?"

Er schob seine Hände tief durch die strähnigen Haare. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe keinen Kontakt zu ihm."

Ihre Kinnlade sackte nach unten. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Was?"

Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein süffisantes Lächeln. „_Was_? Ist das so unvorstellbar?"

Sie nickte. „Eigentlich ja."

Eine Weile sahen sie sich tief in die Augen und Hermine schöpfte neuen Mut. Zaghaft streckte sie ihre Hände aus und umfing sein Gesicht damit.

Diesmal ließ er sie gewähren. Nachdem er laut hörbar eingeatmet hatte, schloss er die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf nach vorne sinken, bis er in ihrem Schoß zur Ruhe kam.

„Er erzählt mir nicht alles, Hermine", murmelte er gedankenverloren vor sich hin. „Es wundert mich, dass du etwas anderes erwartet hast."

Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem zwischen ihren Schenkeln und fing an, seine Haare zu streicheln und seinen Kopf zu massieren, während er stillschweigend vor ihr hockte und nachdachte. „Ich dachte, du und McGonagall … ihr steht ihm näher."

Ein finsteres Lachen drang aus ihm hervor. „Minerva ist genauso ratlos wie ich. So etwas hat es noch nie gegeben. Jedenfalls nicht, seit ich mich erinnern kann. Und das will was heißen!"

Vorsichtig beugte sie sich zu ihm und drückte ihm einen Kuss aufs Haar.

Severus hob den Kopf und blickte auf. „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, Hermine."

„Ich weiß, Severus." Seine Augen waren ihr gegenüber offen und sie erkannte den Ernst darin.

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das mit uns ist verboten. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein und verhindern, dass noch etwas Schlimmeres passiert."

Sie wirkte zutiefst betroffen, aus Angst, er könnte sie von sich weisen. „Bitte, Severus! Wir sollten nicht zulassen, dass Umbridge alles kaputt macht!"

Mit einem Mal tauchten all die dunklen Sorgenfalten auf seinem Gesicht auf, die er ihr gegenüber so mühsam unter Kontrolle gehalten hatte. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das so nicht weitergehen kann, Hermine. Ist dir bewusst, dass wir beinahe miteinander geschlafen hätten, wenn uns Minervas Patronus nicht aufgehalten hätte?"

„Severus … Es … Es war wunderschön, oder etwa nicht?" Sie suchte nach den passenden Worten, doch ihr fiel nichts ein, was sie hätte sagen können, um ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Ja, das war es. Aber trotzdem ist und bleibt es verboten."

„Ich weiß. Und es ist mir egal. Ich möchte, dass es passiert. Ich möchte, dass es mit dir passiert ..."

Seine schwarzen Augen blickten sie eindringlich an. „Warum? Glaubst du, du kennst mich gut genug dafür?"

„Severus, bitte. Was ist los? Liegt es an mir? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

Er erkannte die Furcht in ihrem Blick und senkte die Stimme. „Nein."

„Was ist es dann?"

„Du solltest damit warten."

„Aber ich bin bereit dazu."

„Ich weiß. Und genau das erschreckt mich."

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich. Sie zögerte. „Oh."

Er nickte.

„Was soll ich tun, Severus? Ich möchte nicht mehr warten."

„Aber genau das wirst du tun, Hermine. Ich habe gewartet, weil ich nicht anders konnte. Und es ist gut so."

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten. Mit einem Mal wirkte sie verärgert. „Was willst du damit sagen? Dass ich genauso enden soll wie du, einsam und alleine? Ist es das, was du für mich willst? ..." Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund und verstummte.

Seine Augen blitzen auf und instinktiv wusste sie, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Panisch öffnete sie den Mund, um es wieder gut zu machen. Doch es war zu spät. „Wie kannst du es wagen?", spuckte er gereizt.

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sofort schämte sie sich dafür, dass sie so etwas gesagt hatte.„Ich … ich wollte nicht ..."

„Du weißt gar nichts über mich", zischte er, ohne sie ausreden zu lassen. Dann wendete er den Kopf von ihr ab und starrte betreten in den Raum hinein.

„Severus … ich habe es nicht so gemeint."

„Du weißt nicht, was ich durchgemacht oder gefühlt habe. " Seine Nasenflügel bebten, sie hatte ihn vollkommen unerwartet erwischt.

„Nein. Du hast recht", sagte sie voller Reue und suchte seinen Blick. „Bitte rede mit mir."

Er knurrte leise. „Und was willst du von mir hören?"

„Die Wahrheit. Aber du verschließt dich vor mir. Und warum bist du plötzlich so zurückweisend?"

Severus senkte den Blick, als er mit rauer Stimme antwortete. „Wozu?"

„Weil du mir wichtig bist."

Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf und seine Strähnen fielen ihm über die Augen. „Habe ich nicht schon genug mit dir geteilt, Hermine? Musst du immer noch tiefer graben?"

„Das hast du, Severus. Und dafür bin ich dir unheimlich dankbar. Doch ich möchte dich verstehen. Und ich fürchte, dass ich das nicht kann, solange ich nicht mehr über dich weiß."

Er seufzte und wischte seine Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann."

„Erzähle mir nur das, was ich wissen muss, um nicht wieder in einen Fettnapf zu treten", bat sie sanft. „Zum Beispiel, warum du _gewartet_ hast."

Ein Schnauben entfuhr ihm. „Das ist keine Kleinigkeit für mich ..."

„Es ist in Ordnung, Severus. Wirklich."

Er machte die Augen zu und lehnte sich zurück. Seine Kiefer waren angespannt, während er nachdachte. „Ich war immer schon viel allein und es gab nicht viele Gelegenheiten für mich, jemanden kennen zu lernen. So einfach ist das. Die meisten Mädchen hatten kein Interesse an mir und mir ging es mit ihnen nicht anders. Sie langweilten mich. Außerdem gab es nichts, das uns miteinander verbunden hätte."

Hermine konnte gut nachvollziehen, wie er sich gefühlt haben musste. Bevor sie Harry und Ron kennengelernt hatte, war sie genauso einsam gewesen. Doch davon wollte sie jetzt lieber nicht anfangen.

„Genaugenommen gab es nur ein einziges Mädchen, das für mich je interessant gewesen wäre. Schon seit meiner Kindheit hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie etwas Besonderes war ..."

Es war ein Geständnis, ein tief gehütetes Geheimnis, das sie beinahe zu Fall brachte. Seine Hände zitterten und der Anblick davon sorgte dafür, dass sich sich übel fühlte.

„Sie wollte mich nicht."

Nichts davon war je vorherbestimmt gewesen, von jemandem gehört zu werden. Hermine erkannte den Schmerz, der in seinem Blick lag. Er war nicht länger wütend. Er war verletzt. Seine Stimme verlor sich so plötzlich, wie sie aus ihm herausgebrochen war. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, ihr das zu sagen, denn nach wie vor waren diese Dinge zu persönlich, um sie mit jemandem zu teilen. Trotzdem hatte er es getan.

Sie ahnte, dass er von Lily sprach, noch bevor er ihren Namen in den Mund genommen hatte.

Lily. Harrys Mum.

Hermine fühlte einen schmerzhaften Stich in ihrem Herzen, als er den Atem anhielt, in dem Bewusstsein, schon zu viel gesagt zu haben.

„Harry hat sie im Denkarium gesehen", sagte sie leise.

Er stützte seine Hand aufs Knie und bettete den Kopf darauf. Seine schwarzen Augen flackerten auf. Sie waren von den Bildern aus seiner Vergangenheit durchzogen. Hermine konnte deutlich die Präsenz der Qualen fühlen, als sie ihn beobachtete.

„Und natürlich musste er dir davon erzählen", stellte er trocken fest.

Sie legte ihre Finger auf seine Wange, um die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu schließen und die Wärme seiner Haut zu fühlen, nach der sie sich so sehr sehnte.

„Severus … Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas für dich tun. Aber ich kannte sie nicht und daher steht es mir nicht zu, über sie zu urteilen."

Er nickte kaum merklich. „Was hat er dir gesagt?" Seine Stimme war beherrscht, wenngleich es ihm schwer fiel, sie unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Hermine wusste, dass er und Harry während des gemeinsamen Privatunterrichts, den Dumbledore ihnen aufgezwungen hatte, heftig aneinander geraten waren, was nicht gerade förderlich für die ohnehin schon komplizierte Beziehung zwischen den beiden gewesen war.

„Wie du seine Mutter genannt hast."

Er schluckte. „Es war ein einziges Mal, dass ich so etwas in den Mund genommen habe. Es war ein Fehler. Aber ausgerechnet darauf bildet Potter sich etwas ein." Sein Blick glitt ins Leere.

„Es tut mir unendlich leid", murmelte sie bewegt. Es war nicht schwer, sich zusammen zu reimen, wie er all die Jahre darunter gelitten haben musste, dass Lily ihm diesen Ausrutscher nie verziehen hatte.

Ihre Finger begannen wieder damit, ihn zu streicheln.

Unbewusst zuckte er zusammen, als er den Kontakt wahrnahm. „Tu das nicht. Entschuldige dich nicht bei mir." Träge schüttelte er den Kopf und sie erkannte, dass er hart mit sich kämpfte, sie nicht zurückzuweisen. Doch die Anziehungskraft, die zwischen ihnen bestand, machte sich einmal mehr bemerkbar.

Hermine fühlte sich elend. „Siehst du?", fragte sie irgendwann. „Das ist ein typisches Beispiel für meine Pietätlosigkeit. Ich kann nicht anders, als alles bis auf die Grundmauern zu ruinieren."

Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln streifte sein Gesicht und sie glitt vom Tisch hinab und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss. Langsam bewegten sich ihre Hände durch sein Haar und fuhren in seinen Nacken. Er schloss die Augen.

„Severus? Bist du immer noch böse mit mir?"

Sein Atem ging schneller. Die Berührungen ihrer Finger auf seiner Haut und die Tatsache, dass sie auf ihm saß, ließen ihn schaudern. Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen legte er seufzend die Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich, an seine Brust.

Ein leises Gemurmel ließ sie aufhorchen. „Griffindors."

Hermine lächelte. „Ja. Die haben es in sich."

„Aber das wird unsere Probleme nicht lösen."

Hermine fühlte sich hilflos. Sie hatte sich so an ihn gewöhnt, dass es sie traurig machte, dass er kaum einen Raum für eine friedliche Zukunft vor sich sah.

Sie brauchte noch einen Moment, um voll und ganz zu begreifen, was sie mit ihren Worten angerichtet hatte. „Severus", flüsterte sie leise. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte das niemals sagen dürfen."

Ihr Blick glitt ihm tief in die Augen, während sie auf eine Reaktion von ihm wartete. Alles an ihm war auf eine sehr verstörende Art beeindruckend. Alleine sein Gesicht. Der Ausdruck darauf war dunkel und doch flehend zugleich, als würde er sich nach Gesellschaft sehnen, die ihn von seiner Einsamkeit erlösen konnte.

Eine Welle an heißen Blitzen zuckte durch ihren Körper, als sie in seine Augen sah. Erneut waren sie ihr gegenüber offen. Es steckte so viel mehr Leben in ihm, als sie je vermutet hatte.

Er wollte nicht alleine sein. Nicht in diesem Moment. Und alles andere spielte keine Rolle.

„Ich werde nicht so leicht aufgeben", flüsterte sie leise in sein Ohr. „Ich wünschte nur, du hättest das nicht durchmachen müssen."

Er lachte bitter auf, ohne dabei unfreundlich zu wirken. „Was für einen Unterschied macht das schon? Bemitleide mich nicht für das, was ich bin."

Sie legte ihre Hände um sein Gesicht und wollte etwas erwidern. Doch er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie das mit uns weitergehen soll? Was erwartest du von mir?"

Sie überlegte. „Wir könnten uns in den Ferien treffen und ausführlicher darüber reden. Vielleicht ist es einfacher für uns, wenn wir etwas Abstand von Hogwarts haben."

„Es ist mir nicht erlaubt, meine Schüler in den Ferien zu sehen", sagte er ernst. Seine Stimme klang so, als würde er nicht viel Raum zum Diskutieren lassen.

Hermine wurde skeptisch. „Was soll das heißen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Hermine, bitte, mach es nicht noch schlimmer. Ich gebe dir Zeit, alles noch einmal zu überdenken. Triff deine Entscheidungen. Befreie deinen Kopf und deine Gedanken. Bitte."

„Soll das heißen, du willst mich nicht sehen?"

Er seufzte und schob seine starken Hände durch sein Haar. „Nein. Ich möchte nur, dass du darüber nachdenkst."

„Das habe ich sowieso schon getan, Severus."

„Ja, ich weiß, aber …"

„Nein. Kein Aber. Ich bin mir sicher."

„Ich weiß, dass du das bist, Hermine." Ein gebrochenes Lächeln erschien auf seinem blassen und viel zu dünnen Gesicht.

„Gut. Dann sollten wir endlich zum vergnüglichen Teil der Unterhaltung übergehen, findest du nicht?" Sie beugte sich zu ihm und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er dagegen protestieren konnte.

Als sie spürte, dass er den Kuss erwiderte, fuhr sie fort. „Ich werde nicht so schnell aufgeben, Severus. Verlass dich drauf."

„Dessen bin ich mir ganz sicher."


	6. Blut und Salz

Fallen from grace

Kapitel 6

Blut und Salz

Die Osterferien standen unmittelbar bevor und Harry und Ron schmiedeten bereits Pläne, was sie während dieser Zeit vorhatten. Einen Teil davon wollte Harry mit Sirius im Grimmauldplatz verbringen. Auch Ron hatte vor, dort aufzutauchen. So blieb nur Hermine übrig, die noch unschlüssig war, was sie tun sollte. Vielleicht würde sie sich den Jungs anschließen, um etwas Ablenkung von Snape zu bekommen.

Sie war nicht unbedingt damit einverstanden, dass er sie darum gebeten hatte, die Ferien zu nutzen, um die Sache zwischen ihnen noch einmal zu überdenken. Dennoch wollte sie seinen Wunsch respektieren ... Hatte sie denn eine andere Wahl?

Als der Tag der Abreise bevorstand, hatte sie sich endlich entschieden und stand mit gepackter Tasche, die bis obenhin mit Büchern gefüllt war, im Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors.

McGonagall schien es eilig zu haben, ihre drei Schüler so schnell wie möglich durch den Kamin zu lotsen.

„Gehört das alles Ihnen, Miss Granger?", fragte sie mit spitzer Zunge und hervorquellenden Augen.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, was nur für Verwirrung sorgen würde.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie all diese Bücher brauchen?"

Sie nickte eifrig. Und wie sie sie brauchen würde! Sie waren das einzige sinnvolle Heilmittel gegen den Trennungsschmerz, den sie in Bezug auf ihren Professor erwartete.

„Schön."

Die Lehrerin räusperte sich und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Hermines Tasche, die im nächsten Moment samt Inhalt zu einem winzig kleinen Spielzeugtäschchen zusammenschrumpfte.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen schöne Ferien", fügte sie kurzerhand an und schob die drei energisch in den Kamin.

Wenig später standen sie wohlbehalten im Hauptquartier des Ordens und ließen sich nacheinander von Mrs. Weasley umarmen.

„Harry, mein Junge!"

„Mrs. Weasley", grüßte er zurück.

Hermine schmunzelte. Rons Mutter hatte schon immer eine besondere Schwäche für den schmächtigen Jungen mit der Brille gehabt.

„Hermine!"

„Mrs. Weasley ..." Sie lächelte verlegen und wurde prompt an den Busen der Frau gepresst.

„Nennt mich endlich, Molly, ja?"

Beide nickten synchron. „Molly."

„So ist es recht."

„Ron. Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst ein Auge auf ihn haben? Er sieht viel zu dünn aus."

Ron rollte verhalten mit den Augen. „Schön, dich zu sehen, Mum."

Endlich wurde auch er in die Arme genommen.

„Wo habt ihr so lange gesteckt? Ginny und die Zwillingen sind schon vor über einer Stunde hier aufgetaucht."

Ron kratzte sich am Kopf. „Meine Schuld ist es jedenfalls nicht. Aber es hat gedauert, bis Hermine endlich all ihre Bücher beisammen hatte."

Molly lächelte, als sie Hermines winziges Gepäckstück sah. „Ah, verstehe. Minerva hat bestimmt nachgeholfen, oder etwa nicht? Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich dahinter gekommen bin, wie Fred und George es geschafft haben, ihre ganzen Erfindungen ins Haus zu schmuggeln."

Hermine warf Ron einen finsteren Blick zu. Harry grinste nur.

„Geht schon mal nach oben und packt eure Sachen aus. Ich rufe euch, wenn das Essen fertig ist."

„Wir haben gerade erst gefrühstückt, Miss … Molly", erklärte Harry vorsichtig.

„Das macht nichts. Du kannst etwas mehr auf den Rippen ruhig vertragen."

Endlich taute Hermine wieder auf. So leise wie möglich schlich sie sich mit den Jungs im Schlepptau nach oben, um ja nicht das Portrait der verstorbenen Mrs. Black aufzuschrecken.

„Glaubt ihr, Sirius ist auch hier?", fragte Harry ungeduldig.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir werden es sicher bald erfahren. Mum wird nicht zulassen, dass wir getrennt voneinander essen. Sie besteht darauf, dass alles ein großes Fest ist."

Harrys Augen blitzten auf. „Ich liebe deine Familie, Ron."

„Ich weiß. Trotzdem ist sie verrückt."

„Gerade deswegen ist sie so genial."

Hermine verabschiedete sich kopfschüttelnd von ihnen und suchte ihr Zimmer auf, das sie für gewöhnlich bewohnte, wenn sie hier war. Glücklicherweise lag es am Ende des Flurs, denn nur so konnte sie sichergehen, bei all dem Rummel, der um sie herum herrschte, die ein oder andere ruhige Minute für ihre Bücher abzweigen zu können.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer machte sie die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen.

Ruhe war das Stichwort. So sehr sie Mrs. Weasley und ihre Kochkünste schätzte, musste sie sich doch eingestehen, dass sie bereits jetzt mit Wehmut an Severus dachte.

„Nicht nachgeben, Hermine", flüsterte sie leise zu sich selbst. „Was würde er wohl denken, wenn du dich wie ein Kleinkind benimmst, das zum ersten Mal von seiner Mutter getrennt ist?"

Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab und holte ihren Zauberstab heraus, um ihre Tasche wieder in die richtige Größe zu bringen. Dann packte sie mit großer Sorgfalt ihre Bücher aus und stapelte sie auf einer schäbigen Kommode. Zuletzt kamen ihre Klamotten dran, die deutlich weniger Aufmerksamkeit bekamen.

„Die Ferien können ja nicht ewig dauern", sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Wie sich herausstellte, war Sirius sehr wohl anwesend, wenn auch nicht die ganze Zeit über. Er war ein Herumtreiber und konnte es nicht lassen, immer wieder das Haus zu verlassen, obwohl es immer noch sehr gefährlich für ihn war.

Hermine wusste nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte, wurde aber das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sich in Verbindung mit dem Orden wichtig machen wollte. Vermutlich mochte er das Risiko und die Gefahr, die damit verbunden war. Sein Verhalten veranlasste sie dazu, all das zu überdenken, was sie in der Vergangenheit über ihn in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Nach wie vor bereute sie es nicht, ihm während ihres dritten Schuljahres an Hogwarts bei der Flucht geholfen zu haben. Niemand verdiente es, unschuldig in Askaban zu landen, oder gar den Dementoren überlassen zu werden.

Abgesehen davon war ihre Meinung über ihn größtenteils neutral - im Gegensatz zu Harry, der schon immer sehr von ihm angetan war, was wohl auch damit zusammenhing, dass er außer seinem Paten keine nähere Bezugsperson um sich hatte.

Neben Sirius war meist der ganze Weasley-Klan im Haus, was schon alleine eine zeitgenaue Einteilung für die Benutzung von Bad und Toilette bedeutete. Fred und George hatten es bereits mehrmals geschafft, den Plan durcheinander zu bringen und so für reichlich Verwirrung und Unfrieden gesorgt. Daneben tauchten auch hin und wieder Remus und Minerva auf, um sich mit den übrigen Mitgliedern des Ordens auszutauschen.

Alles in allem war es voll und hektisch im Haus. Und wie Hermine geahnt hatte, war es nicht leicht, eine ruhige Minute für sich selbst und ihre Bücher zu finden.

Irgendwann kam dennoch der seltene Moment, als alle ausgeflogen waren, entweder im Auftrag des Ordens, oder schlicht und ergreifend, um einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse zu machen. Hermine war dankbar für die freien Stunden, in denen ihr das Haus alleine gehörte und zog sich in die Bibliothek zurück, um in Ruhe zu lesen.

Vertieft in ihre Lektüre erschrak sie, als sie im Raum nebenan einen dumpfen Aufprall auf dem Fußboden hörte.

Sofort fing ihr Herz unruhig zu klopfen an. Das Zimmer lag so abseits wie ihres und soweit sie wusste, wurde es von niemandem bewohnt. Nicht einmal der Hauself hatte die Erlaubnis, es unbefugt zu betreten. Wieso um Himmels Willen also sollte jemand darin sein Unwesen treiben?

Hermine legte vorsichtig das Buch zur Seite und fingerte nach ihrem Zauberstab, der in ihrer Jeans steckte. Leisen Schrittes verließ sie ihr Zimmer und schlich auf Zehenspitzen bis zur nächsten Tür.

Die Dielen waren zwar abgewetzt, dennoch hatten sie genug Untergrund, sodass sie bei ihrem Gewicht nicht knarzten. Schritt für Schritt setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, die Hand fest um den Zauberstab geschlossen.

Ihr Puls raste, als sie die Finger um die Klinke legte und diese vorsichtig nach unten drückte.

Dann platzte sie auch schon zur Tür hinein, jederzeit bereit, einen Zauber auszustoßen.

Winzige Staubflocken tanzten im Schein des versiegenden Tageslichts, das durch die halb geschlossenen und extrem verschlissenen Vorhänge in den Raum eindrang. Im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht so recht, ob sie ihren Augen trauen konnte und hob den Arm, um sie abzuschirmen. Sie erblickte eine schwarze Gestalt vor sich, deren Gesicht von langen herabhängenden Haarsträhnen verdeckt war.

„Severus?", flüsterte sie ungläubig. Beinahe verschlug es ihr bei seinem Anblick die Sprache.

„Hermine?"

Die Stimme, die ihr so oft schon einen eisigen Schauder über den Rücken gejagt hatte, war nur ein heiseres Raspeln. Er stand leicht vornüber gebeugt neben dem Sofa und stützte sich mit der Hand auf der Lehne ab. Offensichtlich hatte er Schmerzen, obwohl er versuchte, sie vor ihr zu verbergen.

„Was – was tust du hier?"

„Was tust DU hier?"

„Ich verbringe meine Ferien hier."

Stille.

„Severus?", hakte sie vorsichtig nach, als er nicht antwortete. „Ist alles in Ordnung … ich meine, geht es dir soweit gut?"

„Ja", antwortete er ernst. „Ich habe nur nicht damit gerechnet, dich hier anzutreffen. Ich hatte viel zu tun und darf mich nicht ablenken lassen ... Verstehst du?"

„Nein."

„Genau genommen hätten wir uns während der Ferien überhaupt nicht begegnen sollen ..."

Bei diesen Worten verschränkte sie kühl die Arme vor der Brust. „Ah, jetzt verstehe ich. Deine Enttäuschung ist nicht zu übersehen ..." Es war nur zu deutlich, dass sie sauer war, wegen seines Kommentars.

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Sei nicht lächerlich." Langsam schob er seine Hand durch die Haare, ohne seine Stütze loszulassen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie besorgt, obwohl sie immer noch mit sich rang, ihn einfach stehen zu lassen. „Du siehst furchtbar aus."

Er lachte höhnisch auf und hangelte sich langsam um das Sofa herum.

Sie glaubte, zu sehen, dass seine Hand zitterte, doch der Schatten, den sie warf, war zu dunkel, um mehr zu erkennen. „Severus ..."

Noch während er sich auf das Sofa setzte, warf er ihr einen scharfen Blick aus seinen lodernden Augen zu. „Du solltest jetzt besser gehen."

Hermine schnaubte wütend. Langsam aber sicher riss ihr Geduldsfaden. „Was ist nur los mit dir? Zuerst beleidigst du mich und jetzt wirfst du mich raus? Vergiss es!"

Er fluchte leise vor sich hin, als er versuchte, sich in eine möglichst bequeme Sitzposition zu bringen.

Hermine seufzte. Er konnte so verdammt stur sein! Dann machte sie entschieden die Tür hinter sich zu und setzte sich neben ihn, wobei er peinlich genau darauf achtete, dass sie ihm nicht zu nahe kam.

Verwundert über seine Reaktion ließ sie ihn gewähren. Erst jetzt, als sie ihn näher betrachten konnte, bemerkte sie, dass sie recht gehabt hatte: er sah in der Tat furchtbar aus. Auf ihrem Gesicht bildeten sich tiefe Sorgenfalten. „Kann ich dir vielleicht was bringen? Du blutest ..."

„Das ist absolut albern", spuckte er mit eng zusammen gepressten Lippen hervor. „Ich bin schon hunderte Male allein damit fertig geworden."

Sie schluckte. „Du meinst, sowas passiert dir öfter?"

Natürlich tat es das. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein, es nicht schon eher bemerkt zu haben?

Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse. „Naivität ist nicht unbedingt eine beneidenswerte Eigenschaft, Hermine."

Für einige Sekunden stand ihr der Mund offen und sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Beinahe war sie versucht, ihre Hand hervor schnellen zu lassen, um ihm einen weiteren Cut in seiner ohnehin schon blutigen Lippe zuzufügen.

Mühsam brachte sie sich unter Kontrolle, ehe sie antwortete. „Offensichtlich bist du nicht in Stimmung, dich niveauvoll mit mir zu unterhalten, Severus ..." Eingeschnappt zog sie die Nase hoch und löste den Blick von ihm los. Nach allem was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, war sie es nicht mehr gewohnt, außerhalb des Klassenzimmers so von ihm behandelt zu werden. Lediglich während des Unterrichts schaffte sie es, die Form zu wahren und über seine Launen hinwegzusehen.

Er stöhnte auf, unsicher über seine eigene Überheblichkeit. „Lass uns nach den Ferien darüber reden, ja?"

Hermine schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf und ihre wirren Locken flogen durch die Luft. Sie wusste, dass er sich niemals für etwas entschuldigte. Dennoch wollte sie ihn nicht so einfach davon kommen lassen. „Weißt du ...", begann sie nachdenklich, „... ich dachte immer, du respektierst mich, aber anscheinend habe ich mich getäuscht. Du hättest mir sagen sollen, was mit dir passiert, wenn du dich mit ihm … triffst … du warst doch bei Voldemort, oder?"

Er nickte matt.

„Woher hätte ich das wissen sollen? Noch nie bist du mir so wie jetzt begegnet. Immerzu trägst du die gleichen Sachen und langsam frage ich mich, warum. Ich kenne die Wärme deiner Finger, das Gefühl deiner Hände auf meinem Gesicht. Doch was ist mit dem Rest, den du vor mir verhüllst? Was hast du zu verbergen?"

Sie stutzte und hob prüfend den Blick. Sie konnte nichts über die Art und die Schwere seiner Verletzungen sagen, die er mit sich herumtrug. Sein Gesicht wirkte hart und unleserlich. Dennoch schaffte sie es, hinter die Maske zu sehen, die er bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit aufzog, um seine Gefühle vor seinen Mitmenschen zu verbergen.

„Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal genau, was du tust, Severus. Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

„Du solltest nicht hier sein, während der Ferien. Verstehst du?", wiederholte er stur, seine schwarzen Augen eindringlich auf sie gerichtet. „Du hättest das nicht sehen sollen! Geh. Jetzt."

„Aber ..."

Sein Kopf zuckte zur Seite und das Feuer seiner Augen brannte auf ihrem Gesicht. „Nein. Du kannst nicht hier bleiben", zischte er.

„Wieso?", wollte sie enttäuscht wissen. „Es ist niemand außer uns im Haus."

Er starrte auf sie hinab, als wäre sie nicht ganz bei Trost. „_Wieso_? Du fragst wieso?" Seine Finger fuhren gestresst durch seine Haare und sie konnte sehen, dass seine Hand blutverschmiert war.

Hermine unterdrückte einen Aufschrei. Zerrissene Fetzen seiner eigenen Haut hingen bis über die Fingerknöchel hinab. Die weißen Spitzen seines Ärmels waren rot gefärbt.

„Es gehört sich nicht, dass du dich im Zimmer deines Lehrers aufhältst", sagte er emotionslos.

Sie atmete angespannt. „Aber in Hogwarts ..."

„Zwing mich nicht dazu, dich fortzuschicken. Wir sind nicht in Hogwarts. Wie es aussieht, sind wir beide Gäste hier, Hermine. Black und ich, wir können uns kaum riechen und er wird mich nie akzeptieren. Dass ich überhaupt hier sein darf, ist allein Dumbledores Verdienst."

„Aber du bist verletzt", sagte sie leise und streckte zögerlich die Hand nach ihm aus. „Ich möchte bei dir sein. Ich kann dir helfen ..." Ihre Finger strichen ihm sanft einige seiner unordentlichen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Er atmete tief ein, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. Doch endlich wurde sein Blick milder, als er spürte, wie sie ihre Hand auf seine Wange legte und vorsichtig mit dem Daumen über das Blut strich, das an seiner Lippe klebte.

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee", murmelte er mit rauer Stimme. „Hast du eine Vorstellung davon, was passieren wird, wenn uns jemand so sieht? Oder wenn jemand dahinter kommt, dass ich dich bei deinem Vornamen nenne?" Ganz langsam hob er den Arm und legte seine verletzte Hand auf ihre. Dann schloss er die Augen. „Geh jetzt", flüsterte er melancholisch. „In diesem Haus ist man niemals lang allein."

Noch immer ruhten ihre Finger auf seinem Gesicht und Hermine stand auf. Sie spürte, dass er hart schluckte und fühlte den Druck seiner blutigen Hand, die auf ihrer lag. Etwas in ihr verleitete sie dazu, ihn zu küssen und sie beugte sich zu ihm hinab, bis sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem Mund entfernt war.

„Werde ich dich morgen sehen?", hauchte sie leise.

Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen streckte er den Hals und berührte ihre Lippen mit seinen. Die Wunden, die er diesmal davon getragen hatte, pochten. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und lechzte nach Ruhe und Erlösung. Doch schon bei der kleinsten Berührung mit ihrer zarten Haut fühlte er das Prickeln der aufkommenden Erregung, das unablässig zwischen ihnen herrschte, sobald sie sich nahe waren.

Hermine atmete genüsslich aus. Sie schmeckte Blut und Salz. Und dazu Severus.

„Geh."


	7. Acht Stiche

Fallen from grace

Kapitel 7

Acht Stiche

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. Seine schwarzen Augen drangen tief bis in ihr Inneres vor.

„Nein", sagte sie entschieden, nur um sich im nächsten Moment noch näher zu ihm herab zu beugen und den Kuss zu intensivieren, den er ihr gegeben hatte.

Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass er zu verunsichert war, um sie von sich zu stoßen. Sie verlor sich in seinem Duft, der aufreizend und männlich ihre Sinne durchströmte, bis sie sich davon in die Knie zwingen ließ und sich letztendlich auf seinem Schoß wiederfand. Sein Geschmack war einfach zu gut, um von ihm abzulassen.

Snape ergriff die Gelegenheit, während sie nach Atem rang, um sie bei den Schultern zu nehmen. Förmlich und etwas überrascht hielt er sie auf Abstand. „Du begibst dich in Gefahr", sagte er mit raspelnder Stimme. Dann packte er sie am Handgelenk und blickte in ihre leuchtenden braunen Augen, die die Jugend und Unschuld eines Mädchens preisgaben, das an der Schwelle zum Erwachsenwerden stand.

Hermine leckte sich über die Lippen. Sie konnte sich nicht dazu entscheiden, ihn einfach so zurückzulassen. Der Kuss, den er ihr gegeben hatte, weckte das Verlangen nach mehr. In ihrem Unterleib vibrierte es, als sie die vielversprechende Erregung spürte, die in der Hose ihres Professors anschwoll und mit einer gewaltigen Hitze bis zu ihren Schenkeln hin ausstrahlte.

„Ich nehme das Risiko auf mich", sagte sie mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den feucht glitzernden Lippen.

„Weißt du, was du damit von mir verlangst?" Er warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu, der sie dazu veranlasste, protestierend auszuatmen.

_Sei kein Narr, Severus. Natürlich weiß sie nichts._

„Nicht nur, dass sie uns früher oder später erwischen könnten ...", murmelte er ernst.

Hermine seufzte und ließ ihren Blick noch einmal auf die Wunde gleiten, die auf seiner Hand prangte. „Na gut", begann sie beschwichtigend. „Lass mich dir wenigstens helfen. Dann bin ich verschwunden. Wenn ich daran denke, wie oft sich die Jungs in Schwierigkeiten bringen, kann es nicht schaden, etwas über das Heilen von Verletzungen zu lernen."

Er nickte und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, der in seinem Ärmel verborgen war. „Vermutlich hast du recht. Ohne dich wären die beiden verloren."

Hermine ignorierte seinen Kommentar und beobachtete interessiert jeden seiner Handgriffe. Alleine seine langen schlanken Finger, die das dunkle Holz umschlossen, erhielten mehr Aufmerksamkeit von ihr, als nötig gewesen wäre. Sie war fasziniert davon, wie er ihr einen Spruch erklärte, der immer wieder im Singsang über seine Lippen rollte. Kurios wiederholte sie seine Worte und hielt ihren eigenen Zauberstab auf seine verletzte Hand, bis die Wunde darauf geschlossen war.

Kaum waren sie fertig, ließ er den Zauberstab im Ärmel verschwinden und blickte nervös zur Tür hinüber.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Was ist mit den anderen Verletzungen?"

Sofort nahm er sie wieder in sein Blickfeld. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war hart und unleserlich. „Ich kann sie dir nicht zeigen", sagte er matt, die Ausläufer seiner Stimme tief und melancholisch.

„Wieso nicht?" Es war eine eigenartige Mischung aus Neugier und Fürsorge, die sie dazu drängte, bei ihm bleiben zu wollen, um sicherzugehen, dass er seine Wunden aufmerksam versorgte.

Er hob eine seiner Brauen an, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. „Du erwartest doch nicht etwa von mir, dass ich mich jetzt vor dir ausziehe?"

Sie unterdrückte ein Lächeln. „Schämst du dich meinetwegen?"

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten beunruhigt und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie zu forsch gewesen war. Doch es war zu spät. „Das ist nicht der Punkt", stellte er klar. „Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass du noch nicht so weit bist, das zu sehen, was dich erwartet."

So schnell wie ihr Lächeln aufgetaucht war, verschwand es wieder. Sie fühlte einen eisigen Schauder, der durch ihren Körper jagte. Dunkle Vorahnungen über die Foltermethoden der Todesser und schaurige Erinnerungen über die Gerüchte misshandelter Gefangener ergriffen Besitz von ihren Gedanken. War es wirklich so schlimm, wie sie vermutete? Sie konnte es nur erahnen. Fest stand jedenfalls, was auch immer seine _Freunde_ von der zwielichtigen Seite - oder Voldemort selbst - ihm angetan hatten, lastete auf ihm. Ihre Befürchtungen gingen sogar so weit, dass sie davon ausging, sein Selbstwertgefühl zu belasten, sollte sie es wagen, weiter danach zu fragen.

„Ich habe nicht vor, mich auf diese Art und Weise vor dir bloßzustellen, Hermine", setzte er nach, als sie nicht antwortete.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie recht, was ihre Vermutungen anbelangte. Sein Körper diente als Puffer für die Launen des Dunklen Lords. Der Zustand, in dem sie Severus ertappt hatte, war besorgniserregend. Vor allem dann, wenn man bedachte, dass er kaum einen Schmerzenslaut über die Lippen gebracht hatte, fast so, als wäre er es gewohnt, die Warnsignale seines Körpers zu unterdrücken.

Er selbst hatte ihr mehr oder weniger bestätigt, dass so etwas öfter passierte. Doch wie er das aushalten konnte, ihm immer wieder gegenüber zu treten, war ihr ein Rätsel. Welche Motive konnten jemanden dazu bewegen, sich derart auszuliefern? Zu welchen Konditionen? Und zu welchem Preis? Oder war es möglich, so etwas zu erlernen? Sie fröstelte. Wenn man bedachte, dass es kaum jemanden gab, der ihn näher kannte, war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass er sich so zurückzog. Wie viel Zeit hatte sie inzwischen mit ihm verbracht, ihn geküsst, in seinen Armen gelegen? Sie hatte langsam sein Vertrauen gewonnen und dennoch schaffte sie es immer wieder, ihn falsch zu verstehen.

Beschämt nickte sie und streckte die Hand nach seiner Wange aus. „Ich hatte kein Recht, so etwas zu sagen", murmelte sie leise und strich mit dem Daumen über seine leicht stoppelige Haut.

Er schluckte und schloss die Augen, ohne etwas darauf zu erwidern.

Hermine erkannte, dass er verletzt war, obwohl er seine Fassade aufrechterhielt. „Es tut mir leid." Traurig senkte sie den Blick. Ihre Empfindsamkeit ihm gegenüber wuchs immer dann, wenn sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Dann, wenn es zu spät war.

_Taktgefühl, Hermine. Das war noch nie deine Stärke._

Sie fluchte innerlich. Er war dabei, sich ihr langsam anzuvertrauen und sie schaffte es immer wieder, ihn mit Füßen zu treten. Es war keine Absicht von ihr, es lag einfach in ihrem Naturell.

Ohne Vorwarnung näherte sie sich seinen Lippen und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss darauf. Die Berührung war kurz und zart und dennoch voller Sehnsucht.

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Dass seine Augen noch immer geschlossen waren, verriet ihr, dass sie vorhin eindeutig zu weit gegangen war. Wieder einmal hatte sie nicht darüber nachgedacht, was ihr freches Mundwerk anrichten konnte. Genau genommen hatte er allen Grund, um nicht mehr mit ihr zu reden...

Angespannt kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe herum und suchte nach etwas, das sie sagen konnte, um die Situation zu mildern. „Als ich klein war, hatte ich mal einen Fahrradunfall", flüsterte sie gedankenverloren. „Ich habe eine Narbe über dem Po. Acht Stiche ... Wenn du willst, zeige ich sie dir." Sie räusperte sich. „Irgendwann mal."

Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich sanft und Hermine war voller Erwartung, als sie erkannte, dass es ein Lächeln war. Endlich blickte er sie an. „Ein Fahrradunfall? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit konkurrieren kann", murmelte er leise und verbarg sein Gesicht in ihrem buschigen Haar.

„Vermutlich nicht."

Er atmete tief ein. „Ich werde dir zeigen, was du willst. Irgendwann mal."

Sie nickte und löste sich von ihm los, um ihm in die Augen zu blicken. Ihre Hände umschlossen zärtlich seine Wangen. Er war bereit gewesen, sich ihr zu öffnen, ihr zu vertrauen. Nun lag es an ihr, es zu würdigen. „Du weißt, dass ich dazu neige, wenn es darauf ankommt, unpassende Dinge zu sagen."

Er blinzelte und seine dunklen, schön geschwungenen Wimpern flatterten. „Hermine ..."

Ihr Zeigefinger legte sich sanft auf seine Lippen. „Du bist so gut zu mir und ich schäme mich dafür, dass ich dir nicht mehr entgegenkomme. Ich sollte dir mehr Zeit geben, Severus."

Er legte den Kopf schief und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Die Wärme, die von ihm ausging, ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. „Das alles ist nicht leicht für mich", sagte er leise. „Aber du bist da. Und ich weiß es zu schätzen."

Sie lächelte. „Du hast keineswegs Ähnlichkeit mit dem grummeligen alten Mann aus den Kerkern, von dem sie immer erzählen."

Seine Augen blitzten auf. „Und du musst es wissen."

Hermine nickte eifrig und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich denke, für heute habe ich genug Unheil angerichtet. Es wird Zeit, dass ich mich wieder meinen Büchern widme, bevor die anderen zurückkommen." Sie stutzte. „Ich würde mich freuen, dich später beim Essen zu sehen. Molly hat bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn du zu uns nach unten kommst." Sie lächelte scheu. „Ganz förmlich, versteht sich."

Er brummte nachdenklich und schob seine Hände durch die Haare. „Das ist vermutlich keine so gute Idee."

„Warum nicht?"

„Was denkst du? Es ist einfach zu voll da unten. Außerdem wird Black bestimmt hoch erfreut sein, wenn ich gemeinsam mit ihm an seinem Tisch sitze und mit ihm speise."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meistens ist er gar nicht da. Harry ist ziemlich enttäuscht deswegen."

„Das sieht diesem Rumtreiber ähnlich."

„Genau das habe ich mir auch schon gedacht. Und je mehr Gedanken ich mir darüber mache, umso mehr kann ich deine Abneigung zu ihm verstehen. Er war schon immer ein Draufgänger, sonst hätte er wohl kaum dein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt." Einen Moment lang wirkte er verunsichert. Doch Hermine wusste genau, dass er begriffen hatte, worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Ich konnte nicht vergessen, was ich über ihn erfahren habe, Severus", sagte sie sanft. „Und ich habe auch nicht vergessen, dass du dich damals, ohne zu zögern, vor uns gestellt hast, um uns zu schützen, als Lupin sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt hat."

Er schnaubte leise und ließ den Blick in die Ferne gleiten. „Dass du dich daran erinnerst …"

„Ja." Sie beobachtete seine durchdringenden schwarzen Augen, die hart mit der Vergangenheit kämpften, die er am eigenen Leib erfahren musste. Es war eine seiner schlimmsten Erinnerungen, die er mit sich herumtrug. Der leichtsinnige Scherz von Sirius Black, ihn in die heulende Hütte zu locken, wo Lupin während der Zeit der Verwandlung verweilte, hätte ihn vor vielen Jahren fast das Leben gekostet. Für Hermine stand außer Frage, dass Sirius schuldig war. Erst im allerletzten Moment hatte Harrys Vater eine Katastrophe verhindert, obwohl sie sich nicht über seine Motive im Klaren war. Vielleicht war er zu feige gewesen, vielleicht hatte er aber auch einfach nur Angst vor den Folgen gehabt.

„Ich denke, er ist im Unrecht", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Er schluckte und hob den Blick, seine Stimme war rau, als er antwortete. „Warum sagst du mir das?"

„Weil ich möchte, dass du mir vertraust. Auch dann, wenn ich nicht dabei war, als es geschehen ist, so bin ich noch lange nicht damit einverstanden, wenn jemand seine Mitschüler in Gefahr bringt. Und das hat er getan. Du hättest sterben können."

Seine Lippen bewegten sich und er suchte nach Worten. „Hermine ..."

„Es ist gut, Severus. Harry, Ron und ich, wir kennen die Geschichte, die sich damals abgespielt hat. Aber erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, was es für dich bedeutet haben muss, als Lupin an unsere Schule kam, um dort zu unterrichten. Es tut mir nur leid, dass ich nicht schon eher dahinter gekommen bin. Die Aktion von Sirius ist unverzeihlich."

Er blinzelte. „Du solltest aufhören, dich bei mir zu entschuldigen. Vor allem dann, wenn es etwas ist, wo du nichts dafür kannst."

„Aber ich meine es so. Sirius ist nie erwachsen geworden, oder?"

Ein schwaches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Es erstaunt mich, dass du die Dinge so siehst."

Sie schmunzelte. „Geht mir nicht anders. Ich denke nur, es wird langsam Zeit, dass auch mal jemand für die dunklen Gestalten Partei ergreift. Jeder hier im Haus redet von Sirius … Gut, es ist sein Haus. Aber trotzdem ... Wo bleibst du dabei?"

Er blickte sie mit hochgezogener Braue an. „Ist es wirklich das, was du vorhast? Ich bin kein Hauself, Hermine. Und es ist nicht nötig, dass du eine Rettungsaktion für mich startest."

Sie wurde rot im Gesicht. Ihre Hauselfen-Befreiungsaktion würde wohl ewig auf ihr lasten. „Das habe ich auch nicht vor. Du selbst hast gesagt, dass er dich nie akzeptieren wird. Und das ist nicht gerecht. Die anderen meiden dich, weil sie dich nicht kennen. Aber trotzdem bist du wichtig für den Orden. Es wäre das Mindeste, dass sie dich anerkennen." Sie seufzte tief. „Wo wir schon dabei sind, ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen."

Er wippte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. „Es wird nicht funktionieren. Du kannst nicht etwas ändern, was schon so lange im Argen ist ... Außerdem bin ich kein besonders geselliger Mensch. Darum bleibe ich lieber für mich."

Sie rümpfte entschieden die Nase. „Das mag sein. Ich werde jedenfalls nicht aufhören, für das Gute zu kämpfen." Langsam stand sie auf und blickte ihn voller Wehmut an, ihre Hand auf seiner Wange ruhend. „Du verdienst es, akzeptiert zu werden, Severus. Denk darüber nach."

Er lächelte kaum merklich und Hermine löste sich von ihm los. Nachdem sie ihm einen letzten Blick zugeworfen hatte, verschwand sie vorsichtig zur Tür hinaus.


	8. Unerwünscht

Fallen from Grace

Kapitel 8

Unerwünscht

Hermine hatte keine ruhige Minute mehr gehabt, seit sie Severus in seinem Zimmer zurückgelassen hatte. Die Tatsache, dass er in diesem Zustand war, der offensichtlich zu seinem Alltag gehörte, nagte schwer an ihr.

Wie konnte er damit leben? Und vor allem, wie konnten die Mitglieder des Ordens so ignorant sein und einfach so tun, als würden sie nichts davon ahnen, was er durchmachen musste, während er für sie spionierte?

Eine Vielzahl von Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf, auf die sie keine Antwort fand. Zu allem Übel kamen Harry, Ron und Ginny viel früher von ihrem Ausflug zurück, als ihr lieb war, womit die Grübeleien über ihren geheimnisvollen Professor ein jähes Ende fanden.

Als auch die Erwachsenen zurück waren, war es endgültig vorbei mit dem Frieden im Haus.

Molly stürzte sich darauf, das Abendessen zuzubereiten und verteilte jede Menge Aufgaben an alle Anwesenden.

Während Hermine und Ginny beim Kochen für die ganze Mannschaft halfen, erledigten Harry und Ron Botengänge quer durch das ganze Haus. Bald hatten sie genug davon, treppauf, treppab Berge von getrockneter Wäsche zu verteilen. Lediglich die Zwillinge hatten ihren Spaß: Sie sollten den Tisch decken, was keine besonders gute Idee war, weil sie jede Gelegenheit, bei der ihre Mutter nicht hinsah, dazu nutzten, um mit den Tellern Frisbee zu spielen. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie nicht der Reihe nach zu Bruch gingen.

Endlich saßen alle in der Küche beisammen und stürzten sich hungrig aufs Essen, als plötzlich Snape im Türrahmen erschien. Hermines Herz setzte aus, sobald sie seine vertrauten Umrisse ausgemacht hatte. Eine eigenartige Stille legte sich über den Raum.

„Professor", murmelte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln in seine Richtung, ohne seinerseits auch nur eine Reaktion zu erhalten.

Schnell räusperte sie sich. Doch die anderen waren ohnehin zu überrascht von seinem Erscheinen, als dass sie ihr eigenartiges Verhalten bemerkt hätten.

Keiner wagte es, weiter zu essen. Die Zwillinge sahen aus, als würden sie an den Bissen in ihren Mündern ersticken. Selbst Mr. Weasley und Ron hielten inne und starrten den unerwarteten Besucher an.

Unweit von ihr konnte sie ein unfreundliches Schnauben hören. Ohne Zweifel Sirius.

Hermine hielt angespannt die Luft an, während sie ihn beobachtete. Noch immer waren die Spuren seiner Verletzungen zu sehen, wenngleich niemand davon Notiz zu nehmen schien.

Harry und sein Patenonkel wechselten düstere Blicke. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass beide den unerwarteten Auftritt des dunklen Zauberers missbilligten, obwohl er nichts weiter tat, als im Türrahmen zu stehen.

„Severus", rief Mrs. Weasley mit schriller Stimme. „Setz dich doch." Schon sprang sie auf, um ihm einen Teller und Besteck zu holen.

Hermine war, als hätte sie ein Funkeln in den Augen ihres Professors gesehen, gefolgt von einem kaum merklichen Grinsen.

Er deutete eine Verbeugung mit dem Kopf an und kam lautlos näher. Ein Stuhl schabte über den Boden, dann wurde es wieder still.

Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, lud Molly ihm eine ordentliche Portion selbstgemachten Kartoffelbrei auf, dazu ein Stück Fleisch und eine herrlich duftende Soße.

Sirius ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, doch Snape entfaltete seelenruhig seine Serviette und legte sie auf den Schoß.

Mr. Weasley räusperte sich. „Ich bin nie dazu gekommen, mich für das Tonikum zu bedanken, Severus."

Die Zwillinge grinsten einander frech zu.

„Hört, hört", murmelte Fred.

„Dad hält eine Rede", antwortete George.

Mrs. Weasley klatschte unsanft ein Geschirrtusch auf die Anrichte. „Seid still!"

Ihr Aufschrei hielt die beiden jedoch nicht davon ab, sie nachzuäffen.

Ron und Harry prusteten hinter vorgehaltenen Händen los.

„Jedenfalls hat es hervorragende Dienste geleistet, nachdem ich von dieser Schlange angegriffen wurde", fuhr Mr. Weasley in seiner üblichen und freundlichen Art fort, als hätte es die Unterbrechung nie gegeben.

Obwohl Hermine wusste, dass er nicht absichtlich vergessen hatte, ihm zu danken, war es ein deutliches und auch trauriges Zeichen dafür, dass Snapes Bemühungen und Leistungen ohne Anerkennung hingenommen wurden.

Severus nickte matt, ohne sich daran zu stören. „In der Tat."

Endlich traute Hermine sich wieder zu atmen. Auch die anderen tauten langsam auf, abgesehen von Sirius, der immer noch stocksteif und höchst angespannt auf seinem Stuhl saß.

Als Severus zum Besteck griff, machte sie es ihm automatisch nach, in der Hoffnung, die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern. Noch ehe er das erste Häppchen Fleisch abgeschnitten hatte, schaufelte sie bereits riesige Ladungen Kartoffelbrei in den Mund.

„Langt ruhig tüchtig zu", forderte Molly bei ihrem Anblick die Jungs auf. „Wir haben noch jede Menge Nachschlag."

Das ließen Ron und die Zwillinge sich nicht nochmal sagen. Schon sah es so aus, als würden sie um die Wette hamstern.

Hermine lächelte verlegen und würgte den Brei runter. Mal sehen, wem zuerst schlecht werden würde.

Sirius starrte unterdessen wie gebannt auf Snapes Teller, als dieser das Essen nach jedem Bissen in kleine, mundgerechte Portionen zerteilte und sie dann andächtig mit der Gabel zum Mund führte.

Irgendwann wurde es ihm zu bunt und er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, sodass alles wackelte.

Severus schluckte und legte langsam das Besteck an den Tellerrand.

„Schluss jetzt!", zischte Sirius in die plötzliche Stille hinein. „Dumbledore – dieser alte Narr! Was auch immer er im Schilde führt, das hier geht eindeutig zu weit! Es war nie die Rede davon, dass _er_ mit uns zusammen isst."

Severus saß auf seinem Platz und blickte ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen an, ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen. Dennoch konnte Hermine sagen, dass er jeden Moment darauf gefasst war, in einen Kampf verwickelt zu werden. So eigenartig hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt.

„Das ist mein Haus", höhnte Sirius und warf demonstrativ seine unordentlichen Locken in den Nacken. „Ich stelle es dem Orden zur Verfügung, aber nicht _dem hier_."

„Sirius", sagte Molly vorsichtig. „Er gehört zum Orden."

Er lachte auf. „Aber er gehört auch zu den Todessern!"

Severus blieb reglos. Vollkommen still und zurückhaltend wartete er ab, was geschehen würde. Die Fassade, die er in der Gegenwart anderer aufzog, war blitzschnell an ihren Platz zurückgekehrt, ohne dass sie den Übergang zwischen diesen beiden Verhaltensmustern gespürt hätten.

Vermutlich war es noch niemandem jemals aufgefallen. Hermine bezweifelte stark, dass irgendwer in der Lage war, diese Veränderung an ihm zu bemerken. Er verhielt sich wie ein Killer. Jeder Fehler, den Sirius sich jetzt erlaubt hätte, wäre blutig zu Ende gegangen.

Sie schauderte, als die eisige Stimmung in der Küche ihren Höhepunkt erreichte.

Severus kostete die Pause aus. Dann, ganz langsam, legte er die Serviette auf die Tischkante, erhob sich von seinem Platz und richtete sich hinter dem Stuhl zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Ich werde mich zurückziehen", sagte er an Molly gewendet. „Das Essen war vorzüglich." Er nickte Arthur zu und ging lautlos in Richtung Tür.

Sirius schnaubte erregt. „Wage es ja nicht, noch einmal hier zu erscheinen, Snivellus!"

Severus hielt inne und starrte ihn mit seinem durchdringenden Blick an. Dann zog er die Mundwinkel zurück und fletschte die Zähne. „Du solltest aufhören, dich für etwas Besseres zu halten, Black." Die Art und Weise, wie er den Namen des verhassten Rumtreibers aussprach, ließ Hermines Nackenhaare senkrecht nach oben schießen. „Ich riskiere hier mein Leben, während du dich heimlich zu deinem Vergnügen aus dem Haus schleichst."

„Wenigstens gibt es unter uns noch welche, die ein Leben haben, du alter Griesgram!", bellte er zurück. „Vom Vergnügen ganz zu schweigen."

Severus zuckte zusammen, seine Augen blitzten auf. „Ich wünschte, du würdest endlich erwachsen werden. Dann hätten wir vielleicht eine Chance, voran zu kommen."

Sirius lächelte belustigt, erwiderte aber nichts darauf. Erst, als Severus ihm den Rücken zudrehte und zur Tür eilte, rief er ihm hinterher. „Wenn James noch hier wäre, würden wir das vielleicht wirklich."

Der dunkle Zauberer hatte es schwer, seine Wut im Zaum zu halten. Doch er wusste auch, dass Sirius nur darauf wartete, ihn an der richtigen Stelle zu reizen. An der Stelle, die am meisten schmerzte. „Wie mutig ihr doch wart", entgegnete er trocken, die Kiefer fest aufeinander gepresst. „Zu viert gegen einen."

Abermals drehte er sich vom Schauplatz weg und verschwand wie ein Schatten zur Tür hinaus.


	9. Gerechtigkeit

Fallen from grace

Kapitel 9

Gerechtigkeit

Hermine atmete auf, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass die Auseinandersetzung vorbei war. Am liebsten wäre sie aufgestanden und ihm nachgeeilt. Doch sie durfte es nicht, ganz gleich, wie sehr sie es wollte. Wenn auch nur irgendjemand Verdacht geschöpft hätte, wie nahe sie Snape inzwischen gekommen war, wäre eine Welle ungeahnter Ereignisse und Gefahren auf sie zugerollt. Das konnte sie unmöglich riskieren.

Ihr Herz klopfte wild. Ihre Hände, die unter dem Tisch versteckt auf ihren Schenkeln lagen, zitterten. Was hatte sie nur getan! Es war alles ihre Schuld gewesen. Vermutlich hätte er das Zimmer nie verlassen, wenn sie nicht den Vorschlag gemacht hätte. Mein Gott! Wie naiv sie doch war, zu glauben, die anderen würden plötzlich anfangen, ihn zu akzeptieren.

Der Rest des Abends verlief sehr schweigsam. Kaum jemand hatte Lust, über das zu reden, was beim Essen geschehen war und Hermine war froh, als sie sich zurückziehen konnte.

Irgendwann ging sie zu Bett, doch so sehr sie es auch gewollt hätte, um ihre Gedanken wenigstens für ein Paar Stunden zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen, konnte sie keinen Schlaf finden.

Frustriert stand sie auf und warf sich in ihre Jeans und einen alten, ausgebeulten Pulli.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als sie leise an Snapes Zimmertür klopfte. Das Haus war um diese Zeit wie ausgestorben, wenn man bedachte, dass es sonst rund um die Uhr voller Leben war. Von den Wänden her war ein friedliches Schnarchen der alten Familienportraits zu hören und Hermine seufzte melancholisch.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und sie schreckte zurück, als eine schwarze Gestalt mit funkelnden Augen im Türrahmen erschien.

Vor ihr, vom Schein der Kerzen beleuchtet, die im Inneren seines Zimmers brannten, stand Severus. Wie immer in seine schwarzen Gewänder gekleidet, lediglich den Umhang hatte er abgelegt.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte er leise und verschränkte steif die Arme vor der Brust.

Sie blinzelte ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen an. „Lässt du mich rein?"

Er hob seine Brauen und blickte verwundert auf sie hinab. „Ich denke nicht, dass das angebracht ist ..."

„Bitte", setzte sie flehend nach, bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hatte. „Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen."

Er kräuselte widerwillig seine Mundwinkel und schob sie ins Innere seines Zimmers, was wirklich mehr als unangemessen war, wie ihr erst jetzt bewusst wurde. Hoffentlich hatte niemand sie gesehen...

Leise fiel die Tür ins Schloss und sie hörte, wie sich einige Schutzzauber darüber legten.

Verloren ließ Hermine ihren Blick durch den Raum gleiten, den sie nun schon zum zweiten Mal betreten hatte, doch außer einigen geöffneten Büchern, die hier und dort verteilt waren, gab es nicht viel Neues zu sehen.

Severus hatte sich inzwischen mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür gelehnt, die Hände wieder einmal vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Also", sagte er ruhig, während er sie aufmerksam musterte. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Ihr entging nicht die Zurückhaltung in seiner Stimme, die so tief und rein war, dass ihr ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken lief. Schnell fasste sie sich wieder.

„Ich … ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich dich dazu gedrängt habe, nach unten zu kommen." Sie seufzte. „Es war ein Fehler von mir, zu glauben, die anderen könnten damit umgehen."

Er lächelte sarkastisch. „Im Großen und Ganzen lief es doch ganz gut ..."

Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf und trat näher an ihn heran. Unsicher, wie weit sie nach diesem Erlebnis gehen konnte, blieb sie schließlich eine Armlänge entfernt von ihm stehen. „Was? Das nennst du gut? Sirius ist ein riesiger Idiot! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so übertrieben reagieren würde. Es – es tut mir aufrichtig leid, Severus. Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, wäre das nie passiert."

Zu ihrer Überraschung schmunzelte er sanft und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. „Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber, ich habe weitaus schlimmere Dinge mit ihm erlebt", sagte er, während seine Finger mit ihren langen Locken spielten.

Sie wusste, dass das wahr war, dennoch fühlte sie sich schuldig. Verlegen betrachtete sie seine schwarzen Pupillen und die geschwungene Form seiner Wimpern. Die tiefe Furche zwischen seinen Brauen wirkte entspannt, nur die kleinen Fältchen um die Augen sahen plötzlich aus, als würden sie zum Leben erwachen.

„Außerdem ...", setzte er nach, „war es doch recht amüsant, findest du nicht?" Ein freches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht und ließ die Hakennase im Lichtschein noch imposanter wirken, als üblich.

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Dann bist du also nicht sauer auf mich?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und einige seiner langen Strähnen fielen ihm vor die Augen. „Nein. Bin ich nicht."

Sie atmete vor Erleichterung auf. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh mich das macht. Ich habe mich den ganzen Abend furchtbar gefühlt."

Er nickte gedankenverloren, ohne von ihren Haaren abzulassen, die um seinen Zeigefinger gewickelt waren. „Du solltest dich daran gewöhnen, dass ich ein Einzelgänger bin. Ich fühle mich nicht wohl in der Gegenwart von Menschen."

Hermine legte den Kopf schief. „Aber Molly und Arthur waren doch ganz ..."

Ein Schnauben entfuhr ihm. Augenblicklich ließ er von ihren Strähnen ab und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verhärtete sich. „Hermine, nicht."

Sie hielte inne und wartete, während sich seine langen Finger durch seine Haare schoben. Warum war er nur so verdammt launisch? Und wie schaffte er es, so verführerisch dabei auszusehen?

Als er sah, dass sie wie versteinert vor ihm stand und ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ, wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Temperament hatte. „Ich bin nicht daran gewöhnt, mit ihnen zu kommunizieren, das ist alles", sagte er ruhig. „Und du wirst das nicht ändern können, ganz gleich, wie sich die Weasleys ins Zeug legen."

Sie nickte. Nur leider zu wenig überzeugend.

„Ich meine das ernst. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du das nicht ändern kannst."

„Aber das ist so ungerecht, Severus. Du verdienst ihre Anerkennung."

Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Und wenn schon ..." Dann nahm er sie in die Arme und zog sie zu sich. „Entspann dich, Hermine."

Das verruchte Flüstern seiner Stimme an ihrem Ohr löste eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper aus, ihre Knie fühlten sich ganz schwammig an.

„Severus ..."

Seine Lippen bewegten sich zärtlich über ihren Hals, in immerfort laufenden Bahnen hinunter und hinauf, bis sie leise aufstöhnte.

Sie spürte den Druck, mit dem sich seine anschwellende Erregung gegen ihren Unterleib presste. Das Gefühl, die harte Männlichkeit ihres Professors auf diese Weise zu spüren, die so unverschämt verboten war, raubte ihr nach wie vor den Atem.

Sie nahm ihre Hände und umfing sein Gesicht damit.

Er blickte sie liebevoll durch seine schwarzen Strähnen hindurch an und Hermine konnte nicht anders, als sie ihm auf die Seite zu wischen, um vollends in den Genuss seines verzehrenden Blickes zu kommen, der alleine ihr galt.

„Wirst du endlich nachgeben?", hauchte sie atemlos.

Er stöhnte ein Nein hervor. „Nicht bevor du deinen Abschluss gemacht hast."

Hermine knurrte enttäuscht. „Das ist nicht fair, Professor."

„Ich weiß. Aber es ist verdammt sexy."

Sie konnte sich ihr Gekicher nicht länger verkneifen und leckte mit der Zunge über seine Lippen, um seinen Geschmack in sich aufzunehmen.

„Warum bist du nur immer so stur?", fragte sie sanft.

Er lächelte. „Als dein Lehrer bin ich für dich verantwortlich. Und du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, dir die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen und dich hier und jetzt zu nehmen."

Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihr. „Ich weiß. Du bist viel zu verantwortungsbewusst, um so etwas zu tun."

Schon rutschte herausfordernd seine Braue in die Höhe. „Ich verstehe. Einen Orgasmus an deinen Schenkeln zu haben, mit meinen Fingern zwischen deinen feuchten Lippen, ist nichts, was dich aufregt, richtig?"

Sie rollte übertrieben mit den Augen. „Du bist schlecht im Witze reißen, weißt du das?"

„Das ist bekannt. Aber ich denke, dir ist trotzdem klar, was ich meine."

„Fühlst du dich etwa schuldig deswegen?"

Er antwortete nicht.

„Das musst du nicht", versicherte sie ihm. „Ich habe dich zuerst geküsst."

„Das spielt wohl kaum eine Rolle", murmelte er und klang dabei plötzlich wieder vollkommen ernst. „Es ist Grund genug, um mich für immer und ewig in Askaban einzusperren, wie du weißt."

„Aber ich habe nicht protestiert ..."

„Das zählt nicht. Nicht für auch nur einen von ihnen. Sie wären erleichtert, wenn sie mich los hätten."

Das gab ihr zu denken uns sie nahm fest ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne. „Ich bin sicher, Dumbledore würde ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen."

Severus riss die Augen auf und würgte beinahe. Unvermittelte starrte er sie an. „Ich fürchte, ich muss deine Illusionen zerstören, Hermine. Er steht nur solange hinter mir, wie ich nützlich für ihn bin." Seine Hände ruhten inzwischen auf ihren Schultern und sie spürte die gezügelte Kraft, die in seinen Fingern steckte, als sie sich sanft in ihre Haut drückten. „Ich weiß, ihr alle habt die Illusion eines freundlichen alten Mannes in lila Hausschuhen, aber da ist so viel mehr, das in ihm steckt. Er hat seine Prinzipien und scheut nicht davor zurück, sich das zu holen, was er haben will. Vor allem aber ist er hervorragend darin, Menschen zu manipulieren, ohne dass sie es merken."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich. Niemand den sie kannte, konnte Menschen so gut einschätzen, wie Severus es vermochte. Und vermutlich war er einer der wenigen, die Dumbledores Motive richtig deuten konnten.

Mal sehen, ob Harry genauso darüber dachte.

Die Ferien im Grimmauldplatz hatten einen bitteren Nachgeschmack für Hermine hinterlassen. Die Gespräche mit den Jungs ergaben keinesfalls die Ergebnisse, die sie sich erhoffte. Im Gegenteil, je mehr sie nachhakte, umso tiefer ritt sie sich in die Misere.

Doch sie konnte nicht anders. Seit sie gesehen hatte, dass Severus verletzt worden war, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie ihn vermisste, wann immer sie nicht bei ihm sein konnte.

Je mehr Zeit sie mit ihm verbrachte, umso mehr mochte sie ihn und sehnte sich nach seiner Gesellschaft. Und das nicht nur dann, wenn er sie in seinen Armen hielt, sondern auch dann, wenn sie sich wie zwei ganz normale Leute miteinander unterhielten. Doch die Tatsache, dass er ihr Professor war, machte es nicht gerade leicht für sie, sich über ihre Gefühle klar zu werden. Im Normalfall hätte sie mit jemandem darüber geredet, doch sie musste vorsichtig sein, weil sie sich nicht sicher war, was genau davon sie den Jungs erzählen konnte, ohne zu viel von der Beziehung, die sie zu Snape entwickelt hatte, preiszugeben.

Die Erfahrung, die sie machen musste, ihn in diesem Zustand zu sehen, war eindeutig ein Schock für sie gewesen. Das einzige Mal, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, ihn mit einer Verletzung gesehen zu haben, war während ihres ersten Schuljahres an Hogwarts gewesen. Sein Bein hatte eine Verletzung davon getragen und er hatte gehinkt. Viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit hatte sie ihm damals nicht geschenkt, denn der Stein der Weisen war eindeutig interessanter und wichtiger gewesen, als der zwielichtige Professor Snape.

Sie schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken daran. Es gab viele Geschichten, die sich um den dunklen Zauberer aus den Kerkern rankten, eigenartige Gerüchte, die unter den Schülern kursierten. Aber hatte sich auch nur einer von ihnen ernsthaft mit der Person befasst, die tatsächlich dahinter steckte?

Vermutlich nicht. Hermine selbst war so einfältig gewesen, seine Treffen mit Voldemort als belanglose Routinebesuche einzustufen. Erst jetzt machte sie sich ernsthafte Gedanken darüber, was dabei wirklich vor sich ging.

Irgendwann hielt sie die Ungewissheit nicht mehr aus und platzte drauf los, als sie mit den Jungs zusammen im Wohnzimmer saß und vor Langeweile fast umkam.

„Habt ihr euch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, welche Rolle die einzelnen Mitglieder des Ordens spielen?", fragte sie, so beiläufig sie konnte.

Beide schüttelten den Kopf, ohne ihre Schachfiguren aus den Augen zu lassen.

Hermine klappte laut hörbar ihr Buch zu, dass es nur so knallte. Endlich rissen sie die Köpfe hoch.

„Kommt schon", forderte sie streng, ehe sie Gefahr lief, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu verlieren. „Das sollte euch interessieren!"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum? Willst du einen Bund zur Rettung der Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens gründen?"

Harry prustete hinter vorgehaltener Hand los und Hermine schoss ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, der ihn sofort wieder verstummen ließ.

„Wie unglaublich erwachsen von euch! Aber jetzt mal ehrlich: es ist gefährlich, was sie tun. Ihr habt doch gehört, was Snape gesagt hat. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es euch gleichgültig wäre, wenn einer von ihnen in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Oder?"

Die Jungs blinzelten sich verblüfft an.

„Snape?", fragte Harry nach, als hätte er sich verhört. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, was dieser Spinner erzählt!"

„Warum nicht?", bemerkte sie beiläufig. „Er mag ja ein strenger Lehrer sein, aber ein Lügner ist er bestimmt nicht."

Ron schluckte. „Wie kommst du darauf? Und wieso machst du dir überhaupt Gedanken über ihn?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Er war verletzt. Habt ihr das denn nicht gesehen? Es wird schon was dran sein, an dem, was er gesagt hat."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und wenn schon. Ist doch nur Snape."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich. Nur Snape. Da hatte sie es! Mit einem Schlag zerstreuten sich ihre Hoffnungen, sie hätten einfach nur aus Ahnungslosigkeit nicht mitbekommen, was Severus für den Orden riskierte. Stattdessen musste sie feststellen, dass es ihnen gleichgültig war.

Wütend knallte sie ihr Buch auf das Schachbrett, sodass alle Figuren wild auseinander stoben.

„Spinnst du?", brüllte Ron mit hochrotem Kopf. „Ich hätte ihn in wenigen Zügen platt gemacht."

Sie reckte ihr Kinn in die Höhe und antwortete nicht darauf. „Angenommen, Sirius wäre verletzt worden", begann sie, „dann wäre es euch nicht egal gewesen, habe ich recht?"

Beide nickten eifrig.

„Klarer Fall, Hermine", stimmte Harry zu. „Sirius ist mein Pate. Snape nicht. Außerdem, wer würde sich schon um den Sorgen machen?"

Sie grummelte unverständlich etwas vor sich hin und stand auf.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Ron gähnend.

Hermine vermied es, ihn anzusehen. „Ich glaube, ich sollte nach Hogwarts zurück. Die Luft hier wird mir langsam zu dünn."

„Ist das dein Ernst? Wir haben Ferien, du Streberin! Wie kannst du nur so schräg drauf sein?"

„Das kann ich dir sagen", antwortete sie spitz. „Eure Ignoranz stinkt zum Himmel!"

Harry hüstelte. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!"

„Oh doch! Snape ist unser Professor. Und er war verletzt. Niemand verdient, dass er so abfällig von Sirius behandelt wird, Harry. Denk mal darüber nach."

Er starrte sie ungläubig an. „Schön! Wenn du streiten willst, von mir aus." Seine Augen wurden zu kleinen Schlitzen. „Das ist das Haus der Familie Black. Es gehört Sirius und er hat das Recht, zu entscheiden, wer hier was tut." Er machte eine kurze Pause und dachte nach. „Und was macht Snape überhaupt hier?", bohrte er verbissen nach. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass er auf der Seite seines Paten stand.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf … kaum zu glauben, dass sie bis vor Kurzem selbst so gedacht hatte. „Er hilft dem Orden", sagte sie steif, „schon vergessen?"

„Nein. Das habe ich nicht vergessen. Doch ich bezweifle stark, dass der Orden wirklich auf ihn angewiesen ist. Sirius behauptet ..."

„Pah!", stieß sie verärgert aus. „Sirius hier. Sirius da! Er ist nicht so unschuldig, wie du vielleicht denkst, Harry. Hast du vergessen, dass er es war, der Snape in die Heulende Hütte gelockt hat, wo Lupin ihn fressen sollte?"

Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Es war ein Streich, Hermine. Kein Grund, sich jetzt den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Es ist Jahre her. Und mein Dad hat ihn gerettet. Also, was willst du eigentlich?"

Sie starrte mit offenem Mund zwischen ihren Freunden hin und her, die beide keinen blassen Schimmer hatten, wovon sie eigentlich redete. Ja, was wollte sie damit nur bezwecken? Sie würden ohnehin nichts verstehen. Langsam senkte sie den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid. Ich kann deine Ansicht nicht teilen, Harry. Ich hatte schon immer einen Hang dazu, mir über alles Gedanken zu machen, ganz gleich, ob es sinnvoll war, oder nicht." Es stimmte. Für fast alles hatte sie eine Liste, die sowohl positive, als auch negative Seiten aufzeigte. Sie seufzte. „Ich wünsche mir nur etwas mehr Gerechtigkeit. Das ist alles."

Mit diesen Worten stapfte sie die Treppe hinauf und packte ihren Koffer.

Kurze Zeit darauf rauschte sie durch den Kamin zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors.


	10. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Fallen from grace

Kapitel 10

Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett und schnaubte. Sie war immer noch furchtbar wütend, nachdem sie ihren Koffer ausgepackt und ihre Habseligkeiten verräumt hatte.

Die Sache zwischen Severus und Sirius hatte sie schwer mitgenommen. Dass Severus das alles so gelassen hinnahm und ihre beiden besten Freunde so taten, als wäre nie etwas geschehen, machte es nicht leichter für sie.

„Hast du mich vermisst, Krummbein?", fragte sie leise und streckte die Hand nach dem Kater aus, der auf ihrem Schoß lag, um ihn hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Doch der hatte offenbar andere Launen. Wütend fauchte er sie an und wischte ihr mit der Pfote über den Arm.

Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Hey, spinnst du? Du hast mich gekratzt!"

Er sprang von ihren Beinen und stolzierte mit hoch erhobenem Schwanz davon.

Hermine blieb verdutzt zurück und blickte auf den blutigen Streifen aufgerissener Haut.

„Sind denn hier plötzlich alle verrückt?", rief sie ihm hinterher, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht, denn schon war er verschwunden.

Kopfschüttelnd stand sie auf und ging zum Waschbecken, um sich das Blut abzuwaschen. Zum Glück war der Kratzer nicht tief. Trotzdem ärgerte sie sich.

Die ganze Welt schien Kopf zu stehen und alles war im Begriff, sich zu wandeln.

Deprimiert verließ sie den Griffindor-Turm und wanderte durch das Schloss. Hoffentlich war Severus zuhause. Sie wollte ihn so gerne sehen und sich in seine Arme flüchten.

Zaghaft klopfte sie an der Tür zu seinem Büro und wartete.

Snape wirkte völlig übermüdet und abwesend, als er öffnete. Seine Haare standen wirr nach allen Richtungen ab und die Knöpfe an seinen Ärmeln waren geöffnet, sodass sie das weiße Hemd darunter zum Vorschein kommen sehen konnte.

Allem Anschein nach hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihn jemand besuchen würde, schon gar nicht Hermine, als er da so vor ihr im Türrahmen stand.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte er verwundert. „Ich dachte, du bist im Hauptquartier."

Sie schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. „Nicht mehr. Ich hatte genug von allem."

„Egal, wo ich auch hingehe, du scheinst mir zu folgen", murmelte er. Dann räusperte er sich und schob zerstreut seine Haare zurück.

„Oh", bemerkte sie leise. „Das war keine Absicht. Ich hatte Streit mit den Jungs. Außerdem habe ich mich so über das Verhalten von Sirius geärgert, dass ich es nicht länger dort ausgehalten habe."

„Willst du reinkommen und dich setzen?" Etwas benommen breitete er die Arme aus und trat einen Schritt beiseite.

Sie nickte. „Furchtbar gern. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm es für mich ist, mit den beiden zu streiten. Aber manchmal komme ich einfach nicht drum herum."

Severus versiegelte mit seinen üblichen Zaubern die Tür hinter ihr, während Hermine gedankenverloren auf seinen Schreibtisch zusteuerte.

„Du hast ein neues Buch?", fragte sie. Mit einem Mal klang sie ganz interessiert.

Er beugte sich über sie, als er neben ihr zum Stehen kam und versperrte ihr mit seinem Körper die Sicht. „Es gehört Dumbledore", sagte er schlicht. Ich hätte es schon vor einer ganzen Weile lesen sollen, bin aber nie so richtig dazu gekommen."

Hermine sah zu ihm auf. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wirkte besorgt. „Du hast immer noch keine Ahnung, wo er steckt", bemerkte sie leise. Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie ihm auf die Wange.

Er schloss die Augen und legte genüsslich den Kopf schief. „Er ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt", hörte sie ihn mit ruhiger Stimme flüstern.

„Aber warum tut er das? Warum lässt er uns alle im Ungewissen?"

„Weil er niemandem traut."

„Nicht einmal dir", setzte sie enttäuscht nach.

„Hermine, ich denke nicht, dass ..."

„Nein, Severus." Sie schüttelte energisch ihre wilden Locken. „Das ist nicht richtig von ihm."

„Das mag ja sein. Aber wir können es nicht ändern."

Sie nickte in Gedanken. „So langsam bin ich es Leid, immer alles hinnehmen zu müssen."

Doch er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen nahm er sie bei der Hand und führte sie zum Sofa hinüber, auf dem er es sich bequem machte.

Hermine kuschelte sich an ihn und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Du bist ziemlich müde, oder? Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht stören."

Seine Mundwinkel rutschten sanft nach oben. „Schon okay. Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das Übliche. Harry und Ron wollen einfach nicht einsehen, dass sie im Unrecht sind."

Er schnaubte unbeeindruckt.

„Was?"

Mit erhobener Braue lugte er sie von der Seite her an. „Hast du etwa was anderes erwartet?"

Hermine seufzte. „Nein. Vermutlich hast du recht. Jetzt, wo ich dich sehe, denke ich sowieso, das wird sich schon wieder einrenken." Sie blickte ihn aufmerksam an. „Und was ist mit dir? Irgendetwas ist doch los, richtig?"

Sein Ausdruck verhärtete sich schlagartig. „Umbridge. Die ganze Belegschaft sitzt auf Kohlen. Minerva macht mich bald wahnsinnig mit ihren schlechten Botschaften."

Hermines Augen blitzten auf. „Ein Grund mehr, um endlich etwas zu unternehmen."

Severus warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu. „Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen."

Hermine aber schnaubte aufgebracht. „Warum? Irgendjemand sollte endlich etwas gegen diese Kuh unternehmen."

„Denkst du vielleicht, wir hätten uns das nicht auch schon durch den Kopf gehen lassen? Filius, Minerva und ich hatten eine geheime Krisensitzung, was schon ein Risiko an sich war. Jeder, der eingeweiht ist, könnte zu einer Gefahr für die anderen werden."

Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Und?"

Langsam schob er seine Finger durch die Haare und gähnte dabei. „Wir kamen alle zu dem selben Ergebnis: es könnte sein, dass noch mehr Personal gefeuert wird. Vielleicht hat sie vor, nach und nach die ganze Belegschaft durch Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums zu ersetzen."

„Oh mein Gott! Das ist ja furchtbar, Severus!"

Er nickte. „Allerdings."

Hermine wusste, was das bedeuten würde: auch Severus könnte seinen Posten verlieren, wenn nicht bald jemand etwas unternahm.

Angestrengt nachdenkend klemmte sie ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne und eine Weile lang sagte keiner von ihnen ein weiteres Wort, bis Severus erneut ansetzte. „Hermine?"

Sie sah ihn an. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sie genoss es, ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er entspannt neben ihr wegdämmerte.

„Versprich mir nur, dass du nichts Unüberlegtes tun wirst."

Hermine nickte kaum merklich. Doch Severus war ohnehin schon eingeschlafen.


	11. Der große Knall

Fallen from grace

Kapitel 11

Der große Knall

Nachdem die Ferien zu Ende gegangen waren, dauerte es nicht lange, bis Hermine einsah, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich weiter mit Harry und Ron darüber zu streiten, ob nun Snape oder Sirius im Unrecht war. Sie wusste, dass jeder Schüler eine gewisse Meinung über Severus hatte, was hauptsächlich damit zusammen hing, dass niemand ihn kannte. Vorerst entschied sie sich, die Sache ruhen zu lassen und versöhnte sich wieder mit ihren Freunden.

Die darauf folgenden Tage verliefen ruhig – zu ruhig. Fast so, als wäre es die Ruhe vor einem Sturm gewesen, denn plötzlich schienen sich die Ereignisse zu überschlagen.

Abgesehen von den Prüfungsvorbereitungen, die Hermine an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs trieben, gab es etliche weitere Erlebnisse, die Hogwarts und seine Bewohner in Atem hielten.

Fred und George veranstalteten ein riesiges Feuerwerk in Hogwarts, das Umbridge ablenken sollte, damit Harry sich über ihren Kamine mit Sirius unterhalten konnte.

Als Folge darauf wurde ein neuer Ausbildungserlass bekanntgegeben, der dem Hausmeister Filch gerade recht kam, da er nun bei Bestrafungen zur Peitsche greifen durfte, wenn Umbridge dies für angemessen hielt.

Allem Anschein nach hatten die Zwillinge daraufhin genug vom Bildungswesen, da sie der Schule postwendend den Rücken zukehrten, um auf ihre Weise ihr Glück zu versuchen.

Vielleicht war es besser so, dachte Hermine bitter. Niemand wusste, was ihnen noch bevorstand. Und zwei wie Fred und George würden auch alleine klar kommen.

Doch damit waren die Probleme in Hogwarts noch lange nicht beseitigt. Umbridge und ihr Einfluss war das beste Beispiel dafür, denn eines Tages wurde Professor McGonagall schwer verletzt, als sie versuchte, die neue Schulleiterin davon abzuhalten, Hagrid von Hogwarts fortzuschicken.

Als Harry dann während seiner Prüfung wieder einmal eine Vision von Voldemort hatte, worin dieser Sirius in seiner Gewalt hatte, gab es keine Zweifel mehr, dass die Schüler etwas unternehmen mussten.

Bei dem Versuch, Sirius zu Hilfe zu kommen, kam es zum Kampf zwischen den Mitgliedern von Dumbledores Armee und einigen Todessern, wobei Sirius starb, als er und andere Helfer des Phönix-Ordens den Schülern aus der Klemme helfen wollten.

Hermine saß zitternd auf den Stufen, die zum Astronomieturm hinaufführten. Alles in ihr schien sich zusammen zu krampfen und sie wollte nichts, als alleine sein.

Was hatte sie getan?

Sie fühlte sich so schuldig, als hätte sie selbst das Leben von Sirius auf dem Gewissen. Dabei war Bellatrix Lestrange es gewesen, die ihn getötet hatte. Aber was war das nur für ein idiotischer Plan gewesen, den sie sich da ausgedacht hatte? Bestimmt würde Harry ihr nie verzeihen. Alleine beim Gedanken daran verbarg sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und heulte hemmungslos drauf los. Wie konnte sie nur zulassen, Dumbledores Armee in diese Falle zu laufen zu lassen? Sie hätte es wissen müssen.

Doch es war zu spät. Sirius war tot.

Hermine schluchzte. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt.

„Hermine?"

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie eine leise, sehr durchdringende Stimme hörte. Dann legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie fuhr herum.

„Severus!"

Er sah sie an und sie konnte auf den ersten Blick erkennen, dass er besorgt war. Anscheinend hielt er es nicht einmal für nötig, ihr etwas vorzumachen. Vermutlich war es besser so.

„Ich hörte, dass du verletzt wurdest."

Sie nickte beschämt.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Es war eine Falle", murmelte sie. „Sie haben uns in eine Falle gelockt."

Er seufzte und die tiefe Furche zwischen seinen Brauen erzitterte. „Wie konntest du nur so leichtsinnig sein? Hatten wir nicht darüber gesprochen, dass du dich aus allem raushältst?", fragte er kopfschüttelnd. „Du hättest dabei sterben können."

Sie starrte verbissen auf die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust und fühlte sich so unglaublich dumm. Die ganze Sache war unüberlegt und riskant gewesen.

„Hermine?"

Langsam hob sie den Kopf. „Es ist alles meine Schuld."

Er erstarrte. „Was?"

„Sirius ist tot. Fast alle wurden verletzt. Und es ist allein meine Schuld."

Er seufzte tief, warf mit einem Schwung seinen Umhang beiseite und setzte sich neben sie. „Unsinn. Sirius war schon immer ein Draufgänger, wenn du dich erinnerst."

Sie lachte bitter auf. „Sag das mal Harry! Oder Ron."

Doch Severus ging nicht darauf ein. „Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das geschehen würde", sagte er melancholisch. „Er hat es unzählige Male darauf angelegt, das Hauptquartier zu verlassen, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihn suchen. Du bist nicht für ihn verantwortlich gewesen, Hermine."

Sie schluchzte leise auf und er nahm sie in die Arme.

Hermine drückte ihren Kopf an ihn und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. „Ich konnte ihn nicht sonderlich leiden, weißt du? Aber dass er stirbt, wollte ich auch nicht."

Er nickte. „Ich weiß."

„Harry ist total fertig gewesen. Er wollte mich nicht einmal mehr sehen, nachdem wir im Schloss waren." Traurig zog sie die Nase hoch. „Ich hoffe, es geht ihm gut ..."

Als Severus nicht darauf antwortete, blickte sie auf und sah, dass er abwesend in die Ferne starrte. Fast hatte sie vergessen, dass er und Harry sich nicht riechen konnten. Dabei wünschte sie sich so sehr, dass die Welt um sie herum einfach nur in Ordnung wäre.

Hermine schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Was soll ich denn jetzt machen, Severus?", fragte sie traurig.

Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihm, als er leise vor sich hinmurmelte. „Gib ihm Zeit. Er wäre ein noch größer Idiot, als ich glaube, wenn er dir nicht verzeihen würde."

Hermine nickte stumm. Sie musste ihm Recht geben. Harry konnte verdammt stur sein. Doch wenn er immer noch nicht begriffen hatte, wie sehr sie einander brauchten, würde sie ihm nicht helfen können.

Langsam löste er sich aus ihrer Umklammerung und nahm ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger, um sie anzusehen. „Was macht deine Verletzung?"

Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Geht schon. Madam Pomfrey hat sich darum gekümmert."

Er hob skeptisch seine Brauen. „Was dagegen, wenn ich einen Blick darauf werfe?"

„Meinetwegen." Hermine zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und fummelte an den Knöpfen ihrer Jacke herum. Doch Severus hielt sie zurück.

„Nicht hier." Seine schwarzen Augen glühten. Dann erhob er sich mit anmutigen Bewegungen und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Komm mit."

Sie nickte und ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen.

Schweigend wanderten sie mit ausreichend Abstand zueinander durch das Schloss. Auch dann, wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, um diese Zeit jemanden anzutreffen, sehr gering war, war es doch seltsam, dass sie so nebeneinander her marschierten.

Hermine konnte fühlen, dass er besorgt und verunsichert zugleich war. Sie wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde, wenn jemand sie derart friedlich zusammen sehen würde. Doch in diesem Moment war es ihr gleich. Er war bei ihr und das war alles, was für sie zählte.


	12. Hier und jetzt

Fallen from grace

Kapitel 12

Hier und jetzt

Der Weg, der sie durch das Schloss führte, kam Hermine vor wie eine endlose Reise, bei der man nicht wusste, wo sie einen am Ende hinbrachte.

Sie gingen schweigend und so hatte sie Gelegenheit, sich über alles Mögliche Gedanken zu machen. Sie fühlte, dass irgendetwas im Kommen war, so wie man die Anspannung vor einem großen Ereignis spüren konnte, ohne sich erklären zu können, warum es so war.

Vorsichtig blickte sie zu Severus hoch, als würde sie sich eine Weisung von ihm erhoffen. Doch sein Gesicht war weiter geradeaus gerichtet, dem ungewissen Ziel entgegen.

Noch immer wirkte er deutlich angespannt und sagte kein einziges Wort, bis er sie in die Kerker hinabgeführt hatte und vor der Tür zu seinen Privatgemächern zum Stehen kam. Auf seinen Wink hin öffnete sie sich und er wies Hermine an, einzutreten. Kerzen flammten an den Wänden auf, das Feuer im Kamin entzündete sich und kurz darauf fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss und verriegelte sich wie selbstverständlich, um das geheimnisvolle Paar in Snapes Wohnräumen vor den Augen der Öffentlichkeit abzuschirmen.

Er war zuhause. Und Hermine war es instinktiv auch.

In diesem Moment schien beiden bewusst zu werden, was vor ihnen lag, ohne dass sie auch nur ein Wort miteinander wechseln mussten.

Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, die nur vom Geräusch des Atmens durchbrochen wurde. So standen sie voreinander im Raum und sahen sich an, während Minuten vergingen.

Erst nach einer Weile streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus. Hermine reichte sie ihm und ließ sich von ihm heranziehen, bis sie mit seiner Brust kollidierte und lachend zum Stehen kam. Im selben Moment legten sich seine Arme um ihren Körper und er drückte sie an sich.

Hermine atmete aus. Sie fühlte sich angekommen und eine leichte Gänsehaut streifte sie, als sie die Hitze spürte, die von seinem Körper ausstrahlte.

Severus senkte den Kopf, wobei ihm seine Haare ins Gesicht fielen, um sie zu küssen. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einer Einheit und es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide nach Sauerstoff rangen.

Lächelnd ließen sie voneinander ab und Severus trat einen Schritt zurück, um seinen Umhang auf dem Sofa abzulegen.

Hermine beobachtete ihn; als er fertig war, beobachtete er sie. Doch erst nachdem sich ihr Atem wieder beruhigt hatte, begann sie zu sprechen. „Berühre mich, Severus."

Sie sah das Feuer in seinen Augen auflodern.

Langsam kam er näher und hielt unmittelbar vor ihr inne. „Ich möchte deine Verletzung sehen", sagte er mit ruhiger und tiefer Stimme.

Hermine biss sich etwas verunsichert auf die Lippe, nickte aber. Dann nahm sie seine Hand und führte sie aufwärts, über ihren Bauch, bis kurz unter ihre Brust. Dort hielt sie inne und drückte vorsichtig seine Handfläche auf ihren Körper. „Hier."

Severus schluckte. Er wirkte vollkommen überwältigt von der Tatsache, dass sie hier mit ihm war und ihn dazu brachte, sich ihr auf so überaus sinnliche Weise zu nähern. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rapide.

Hermine aber nutzte die Gelegenheit seiner Sprachlosigkeit, um seine Hand weiter nach oben zu führen. Schaudernd presste sie sie mitten auf ihren Busen und stöhnte leise dabei auf.

„Kannst du es spüren?", hauchte sie.

Er nickte und raspelte ein „Ja" hervor, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde ein stimulierender Blitz durch sie fließen, der von ihrer Brust bis in die Tiefen ihrer Körpermitte zuckte.

Erst jetzt senkte Severus seinen Blick und seine Finger schlossen sich um das warme Fleisch, das in seiner Hand lag. Hermine stöhnte auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste ihren Hals. Dann fing er langsam damit an, ihre Jacke aufzuknöpfen, dann die Bluse darunter. Als er das getan hatte, befreite er sie daraus, bis ihr Oberkörper nur noch vom BH bedeckt wurde.

Seine Augen blickten auf die frische rote Narbe unterhalb ihrer Brust und er ging vor ihr auf die Knie, um sie mit den Lippen zu liebkosen.

Hermine spürte, dass ihr Körper ganz weich wurde unter seiner Berührung und senkte den Kopf in sein Haar hinein, während er sich sanft küssend und murmelnd über ihre Narbe hermachte.

Als Severus aufstand, bemerkte sie, dass sie an der Stelle, die zuvor noch geziept hatte, überhaupt keine Schmerzen mehr hatte. Verwundert tastete sie die Narbe ab und stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie beinahe verschwunden war.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Er warf ihr ein sanftes Lächeln zu. „Das ist derselbe Zauber, den ich schon hundert Mal bei mir angewendet habe. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Ja. Doch wie kommt es, dass bei mir nicht mehr als ein blasser Strich zu sehen ist, während auf deiner Hand eine deutliche Narbe zurückgeblieben ist?"

Er zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Mein Körper ist wohl schon zu sehr an den Zauber gewöhnt. Außerdem hängt es stark von der Art der Verletzung ab, wie sehr der Spruch wirkt. Du hattest Glück. Bei dir wird auf Dauer nicht viel zu sehen sein."

Hermine sah liebevoll auf ihn hinab und zerwuschelte ihm das schwarze Haar. „Danke, Severus."

Er nickte. Doch statt zu antworten küsste er sie auf den Bauch. Hermine atmete scharf ein. Sie spürte, dass seine Hände über ihre Hüften streichelten und schloss die Augen.

„Severus?"

„Ja."

Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Du willst mich doch, oder?"

Er hielt inne und blickte zu ihr auf, das Gesicht wie in Stein gemeißelt und ganz ernst. „Ja. Mehr als alles andere."

Erleichtert atmete sie auf. „Gut. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen."

Verwundert blinzelte er sie an. „Hermine ..."

„Warte, Severus. Du hattest recht, es war richtig damit zu warten. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass ich dich wirklich will. Und nur dich. Und ich möchte nicht weiter damit warten, bis ich meinen Abschluss gemacht habe. Was heute passiert ist, hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Jeder Tag könnte unser letzter sein. Wir wissen nicht, was uns noch bevorsteht. Doch ich möchte jeden Augenblick mit dir genießen und ich möchte dich spüren. Hier und jetzt."

Er seufzte tief und lächelte. Dann stand er auf und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du das überstürzt, nur weil wir vielleicht morgen tot sein könnten, Hermine. Ich möchte, dass es besonders für dich wird. Und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich alles tun werde, um ..."

„Schschsch." Sie legte sanft aber bestimmt ihren Finger auf seinen Mund. „Es ist gut, Severus. Mit dir weiß ich, dass es besonders wird. Es ist meine Entscheidung. Und ich habe sie getroffen. Du sollst es sein. Keiner sonst."

Er antwortete nicht, sondern stand einfach nur vor ihr, den Blick gesenkt, das Gesicht von seinen Haaren verborgen.

Hermine wartete. Sie wusste, dass er mit sich kämpfte. Er wollte nur das Beste für sie und sie wusste es zu schätzen. Dennoch war es ihre Entscheidung.

Langsam drehte sie seinen Kopf, sodass er sie anblicken musste. Ihre Augen trafen sich und verzehrten sich nacheinander. Dann näherten sich ihre Lippen. Sie küssten sich, lang und innig. Hermine spürte das Feuer, das in ihrem Inneren erwachte.

Sie sehnte sich so sehr danach, ihn zu spüren, ihm so unendlich nah zu sein, dass sie ihre Angst beinahe vergaß. Sie hatte Bücher darüber gelesen und Geschichten darüber gehört, von den unterschiedlichsten Meinungen. Einige Mädchen hatten den Sex verabscheut, während andere es als das schönste Glücksgefühl auf der ganze Welt beschrieben, mit ihrem Partner vereint zu sein.

Für Hermine stand fest, dass sie Severus wollte. Und er wollte sie. Mehr zählte im Moment noch nicht. Der Rest würde sich ganz von allein ergeben.

Er hatte sie ganz sanft von ihrer restlichen Kleidung befreit, und dann, als sie nackt vor ihm stand, konnte er den Blick nicht von ihr wenden.

„Du bist wunderschön", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

Hermines Mundwinkel entspannten sich erleichtert. Dann sah sie wie gebannt dabei zu, wie Severus mit geschickten Fingern die unzähligen Knöpfe auf seiner Brust und seinen Ärmeln öffnete, das Tuch löste und zusammen mit dem schwarzen Frack zu Boden segeln ließ. Sie blickte auf das weiße Hemd und ein eigenartiges Gefühl überkam sie, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass vermutlich keine Frau zuvor ihn auf diese Weise erlebt hatte.

Stolz schwelgte in ihrer Brust und ihre Erregung wuchs mit jeder seiner schönen Bewegungen an.

Schweigend knöpfte Severus das Hemd auf und warf es zu den anderen Sachen auf den Boden. Dann zog er mit einem Griff das Unterhemd über den Kopf, strich sich die widerspenstigen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und stand mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihr, die Hände an den Seiten ruhend, wartend.

Seine Haut war blass und er wirkte auf den ersten Blick so strahlend schön auf sie, dass ihr fast die Tränen kamen. Er war schlank und sehnig gebaut und so ganz anders, als sie es erwartet hätte. Er war etwas Besonderes.

Doch nachdem ihre Augen den ersten Blick verarbeitet hatten, bemerkte sie, dass sein ganzer Oberkörper von unzähligen Narben aller Art überzogen war. Kleine Narben, große Narben, tiefe Narben, oberflächliche, gezackte und geradlinige Narben. Viele waren weiß, einige fast verblasst. Doch auch neue, rote waren darunter.

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und Sekunden vergingen, ehe sie wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Aus Angst, etwas falsch zu machen, trat sie wortlos näher und legte ihre Hand auf sein Herz. Sie fühlte, wie stark es schlug, dass er nur darauf wartete, dass sie ihn verstoßen würde.

Er war unsicher, keine Frage. Doch Hermine tat es nicht. Sie konnte ihn nicht zurückweisen, so sehr fühlte sie sich zu ihm hingezogen. Für sie bestand er aus wesentlich mehr, als nur aus schrecklichen Narben. Sie waren ein Teil von ihm, sie waren jedoch nicht er.

Vorsichtig senkte sie den Kopf und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Brust.

„Das ist für dich", flüsterte sie leise.

Sie spürte, dass er schluckte. Dann presste er sie an sich, küsste sie aufs Haupt, auf die Stirn, hielt sie fest und innig in seinen starken Armen.

Hermine ließ ihre Hände tiefer gleiten, hinab zu seinem Gürtel, doch er holte sie ein und öffnete erst ihn, dann die Hose. Ungeduldig befreite er sich daraus, bis er nur noch eine Shorts anhatte, durch die seine Erregung deutlich zum Vorschein kam.

Ihr Herz klopfte, als sie ihn so sah, ihn so nah bei sich spürte. Ganz plötzlich kehrte das Gefühl der Angst in sie zurück, Angst vor dem Unbekannten.

Severus musste ihren Blick gesehen haben, denn auf einmal griff er nach ihrer Hand.

„Berühr ihn", forderte er sanft und legte ihre Hand auf den harten Schaft, der in der Shorts steckte.

Sie fühlte die Hitze, die harte Schwellung seines Fleisches unmittelbar vor sich. Überwältigt sog sie Luft in ihre Lungen und riss die Augen auf. Nie zuvor hätte sie sich das erträumen lassen.

Severus drückte ihre Hand fester an sich und beide stöhnten leise auf.

Ein Schauder lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie den tiefen Ton aus seiner Kehle hörte. Nicht lang darauf spürte sie, dass er sie auf seine Arme hob und mit ihr durch eine kleine Tür in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwand.

Behutsam legte er sie auf das Bett und befreite sich aus der Shorts.

Hermine dachte, ihr Herz würde zerspringen, als sie sah, dass er sich gänzlich nackt über sie beugte, seine Erregung stieß dabei aufreizend gegen ihre Schenkel, während Severus sich auf den Unterarm stützte und sie anblickte.

Zärtlich schob er ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr, sie blinzelte verlegen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe doch Angst", flüsterte sie mit etwas Panik in der Stimme.

Er nickte. „Da bist du nicht allein." Es klang etwas sarkastisch, was in Anbetracht der aufgeheizten Stimmung nur dazu führte, sie aufzulockern.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr wieder ein, dass er all die Jahre gewartet hatte, Erleichterung überkam sie und zugleich neuer Mut.

Ein sanftes Lächeln tauchte auf ihrem Gesicht auf und sie griff in seinen Nacken, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Erneut trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander, erneut gaben sie sich dem Kuss hin. Immer mehr senkte er sich auf sie, presste seine Erregung gegen ihren Körper.

Hermine zitterte wohlig und vergrub ihre Hände tief in seinen Haaren.

Sie fühlte sich überwältigt, als sie ihren Professor so nah und intim bei sich spürte. Kein Wort der Welt vermochte das auszudrücken, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag: Sehnsucht, Leidenschaft, inniges Vertrauen. Vor allem aber etwas, was sie bis vor kurzem nie für möglich gehalten hätte: Liebe.


	13. Eins werden

Fallen from grace

Kapitel 13

Eins werden

„Wirst du bitte niemals damit aufhören, mir das Gefühl zu geben, dass es mir gut geht?", fragte sie in einem sanften Flüstern.

Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es noch besser sein konnte als in diesem Moment, in dem sie sich dem Himmel so nah fühlte, wie nur irgend möglich. Alleine sein Gewicht mit seiner harten Männlichkeit auf ihrem Bauch zu spüren, ließ eine Horde Schmetterlinge in ihrem Inneren umher flattern. Und sogar jetzt, mit seiner blassen und von Narben überzogenen Haut, fand sie ihn wunderschön. Es war, als würde er in all dem Kontrast, den er zu ihr bildete, zu ihr passen und ihren Körper vollkommen machen.

Noch nie zuvor hatte sie sich als Schönheitskönigin gesehen, doch es war ihr mehr oder weniger gleich gewesen. Seine Blicke auf ihren Kurven zu spüren genügte vollkommen, um das Bewusstsein für ihren eigenen Körper zu stärken.

Er gluckste leise in ihr wirres Haar hinein. „Wenn du es wünschst."

„Ja. Das ist genau das, wie es sein sollte."

Snape brummte leise vor sich hin, während er ihren Hals mit Küssen übersäte.

„Hättest du jemals zu Träumen gewagt, dass das passieren würde?"

Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Wenn du meinst, dass ich mit dir im Bett landen würde, dann nein."

„Hey!" Hermine klopfte ihm spielerisch auf die Schulter.

Sie konnte sein tiefes Lachen hören und schauderte wohlig.

Von einer Fülle an neuen Emotionen ergriffen, fasste sie nach seinen Händen, um nach Halt zu suchen.

Snape wendete nichts dagegen ein, dennoch spürte sie, dass sich seine Muskeln anspannten.

„Tu es, Severus."

Er hob den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. Dann, bevor sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, tauchte er in ihren warmen, weichen Körper ein.

Sie rang nach Luft, teils aus Schmerz, teils wegen all der unbeschreiblichen Gefühle, die sie durchzogen, als sein hartes Glied in sie eindrang.

Er erzitterte mit halb geschlossenen Augen und ein tiefes Stöhnen entfuhr seiner Kehle.

„Geht es dir gut?", raspelte er hervor.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte.

„Es könnte gar nicht besser sein ..."

Hermine versuchte die Anspannung in der Luft mit einem unbeholfenen Lächeln aufzulockern.

Snape beugte seinen Kopf zu ihr hinunter und drückte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie wusste, dass es schwer für ihn war, sich still zu halten, dennoch war sie dankbar, dass er es tat.

Nach nur wenigen Sekunden dämmerte ihr, dass er sich früher oder später bewegen musste, also holte sie tief Luft.

„Es geht mir gut, wirklich."

Er nickte knapp und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seine Unterarme, um sich selbst neu zu positionieren und seinen Penis tiefer zwischen ihre Falten zu schieben.

Hermine hatte nie etwas wie das gefühlt und drückte ihre Nägel in seine Hand. Ihre Gedanken waren erfüllt von einer obszönen Mixtur aus dem Empfinden für den Schmerz, den sein breiter und harter Schaft in ihr auslöste, zugleich aber auch unbändiger Erwartung.

Er stöhnte erneut von Lust ergriffen auf und Hermine wusste, dass sie gewillt war, ihn zu empfangen, selbst dann, wenn sie sich wunderte, wie weit er noch in sie vordringen würde.

Dankbar stellte sie fest, wie sanft er zu ihr war und das sorgte dafür, dass sie sich wohl fühlte. Es half ihr, über den Schmerz hinwegzusehen und nach dem Ausschau zu halten, was dahinter verborgen lag.

Snape, zum Großteil noch immer von seinen Unterarmen gehalten, löste ihre ineinander verschlungenen Finger los. Dann stützte er sich auf der Matratze ab und bäumte sich auf.

Hermines Herz schien zugleich zu zerspringen und dahinzuschmelzen, als sie den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erkannte, das von einer tiefen Falte zwischen seinen Augen geprägt war, nachdem er die Brauen voller Konzentration zusammengezogen hatte.

Sie wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange stillhalten würde und schon schob er sich in sie und durchbrach die letzte Barriere, die zwischen ihrer Kindheit und der Schwelle zur erwachsenen Frau stand.

Der Moment, in dem er ihr ihre Jungfräulichkeit nahm, war von einem kurzen, scharfen Schmerz begleitet und Hermine hielt den Atem an. Doch genauso plötzlich wie das Gefühl gekommen war, verschwand es wieder und so konnte sie damit beginnen, sich auf die Bewegungen ihres Liebhabers zu konzentrieren.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und verschmolzen tief und innig miteinander, ebenso wie ihre Körper es taten. Nicht lange darauf bildete sich Schweiß auf seinen Schläfen und unterhalb seiner Nase. Wie ein tiefes Grollen durchbrach seine Stimme die letzte Spannung, die in der kühlen Luft des Kerkers lag.

Snape löste sich in ihr los und kam dabei mit solch einer Wucht, dass er Hermine unglaublich stark und hilflos zugleich erschien. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie etwas Vergleichbares erlebt und einmal mehr drohten ihre Gefühle für ihn überzuschäumen.

Sie wusste, dass sie die einzige Frau war, der er das gegeben hatte. Vielleicht fühlte sich deshalb alles so überwältigend an, als sie später nackt auf seinem Bett lagen und einander betrachteten. Vielleicht aber auch einfach, weil sie glücklich war, ihn so nahe bei sich spüren zu können. Das Bündnis jedenfalls, das sich im Verbotenen zwischen ihnen geformt hatte, schien sich durch dieses Ereignis noch gefestigt zu haben.


End file.
